Labyrinth: Beyond the Book
by SVJohnson8721
Summary: Labyrinth/Inkheart crossover. How is it possible for Jareth, the goblins, and her friends to be part of Sarah's world and life. She is a Silvertongue someone who can make the stories they read aloud come to life. Why has her father been hiding this gift from her, what troubles come with it. Where has her mother disappeared to, whose was responsible for that. Why so many secrets.
1. Ch 1 Secrets and A Rare Gift

Notes & Disclaimer

This is a movie crossover of Labyrinth and Inkheart. No I do not own the rights to the movies or any other stories that might appear in my story. All credit goes to the rightful people, I only expand my ideas off theirs. *Looks to Jareth* Though I do wish I owned them.

Jareth: What am I, a fairy-godmother or whatever Like Cinderbell had.

Sarah: Really! Come to think of it. It almost seems like you were trying to be my "fairy-godmother or whatever" from CINDERELLA. Not so long ago.

Me: Um-mm okay, saying out of that. I'll... uh... just get to the story. first cue music. My Dark Star by Nick Flavell

_Italic_ = thoughts

[Brackets] = Dream

{Squiggly Brackets} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked.

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

Secrets and A Rare Gift

A while after Jareth left, solemnly, the victory party was over. Sir Didymus was all scrabbled out. Sarah said good night to everyone. Now that Toby was safe, she was exhausted from the nights events. She plopped down on her bed, still dressed and fell asleep. She had a dream of her mother, the first one in a long time. Sarah was small in her dreams, she couldn't remember how old, maybe five or six. Her mother and father were reading to her.

["Sarah bedtime, grab a book sweetie." Linda chimed as she finished scraping a half eaten plate of Sarah's dinner into the garbage, then setting it in the sink with the other dishes. She would wash them later after her husband and she read Sarah to sleep.

"Yes. How bout we read some more of "The True Bride'?" Jim suggested, he always left Sarah's books down at her level so she could reach them while he or his wife grabbed her pajamas. Which they took turns getting.

"Okay." Sarah said and ran off to grab the volume of the Grimm's Fairy Tales that had the story in it. It was one of her favorites besides Rumpelstiltskin.

"Brush your teeth first, then let's get you in your pajamas before we get started." Linda said as Sarah came back with the book.

"Okay." said Sarah handing the book to her mom, then went with her dad to brush their teeth.

As they all headed to Sarah's room, Jim took the book from his wife. "Now where were we." he said while thumbing through the pages to the story.

"She is going to wear the moon gown to the ball." Sarah said as they entered her room and her mom helped her put pajamas on.

"That is right my little precious." Linda said while bringing Sarah over to the bed to lay her down and tuck her in.

"Ah yes. Right." Jim said finding the page. \\"Next evening she took out the dress with the silver moons and put on a half moon made of precious stones in her hair. When she appeared at the festival, all eyes were upon her, but the King's son hastened to meet her, filled with love for her, danced with her alone, and no longer glanced at anyone else. Before she went away she was forced to promise him to come again to the festival on the last evening."\\ He read from the story when there was a slight shimmer that was barely noticeable. But shook off as the on come of sleep. Unknown to everyone the dress from the story floated down out of nowhere in Jim and Linda's room and landed on the bed.]

Sarah started to stir from her slumber.

"Sarah, breakfast is almost ready. Waffles." Her stepmother, Cornelia, called from the foot of the stairs.

That woke up Sarah the rest of the way. She got up and went to her bedroom door and opened it. "Be down in a minute." She replied and closed the door. She looked herself over and saw she had fallen asleep in her clothes, she decided to just brush her hair. It was her favorite attire after all. She thought about her dream, it was lovely, she missed her mother and guessed she always would. She decided to try to be friends with her stepmother. She didn't think of Cornelia as the evil stepmother anymore, not after her adventure through the Labyrinth to rescue Toby. She started to head out the door then looked back in her room, and she saw a figure in the mirror, it disappeared when she looked back. She shrugged it off and bounded downstairs, she was famished.

Cornelia had finished putting the food on the table along with the dishes and silverware. "Your father should be down with Toby shortly, go a head and start dishing up. There's eggs and bacon too." She said while putting cups and a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"Sounds great. I'll feed Merlin first." Sarah said grabbing Merlin's food and water dishes. Having fed and watered Merlin, Sarah came back and fixed her own plate. "I had a dream about my mother last night." She said.

"Really, sounds nice. Well lets wait until your father and Toby are here so you can tell us about it all at once." Cornelia said, fixing a plate for Toby.

"Mm-hum." Sara agreed. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice and taking a bite of food. She wondered if she should tell them she almost lost Toby first.

* * *

><p>Jareth's POV<p>

Jareth was in the throne room pacing about. He known there was something about Sarah that attracted him to her. He loved power and there was something about her that screamed she had power. He made a crystal appear and brought up Sarah's image, she was sleeping. Dreaming about her parents reading her a story, 'The True Bride; by the Grimm's Brothers. Then the image briefly shimmered near the end of the story. It shifted to the dress floating down and landing on a bed. He had never thought of how he came to be in Sarah's world before, his only thoughts where of how he desired her. "Interesting. What a gift. Perhaps she has inherited it." Jareth mused aloud. He had to find a way to lure her back to the labyrinth, a way to woo her.

"The Silvertongue is a bit young for you isn't she?" A voice called out. It was a young girl who wasn't to much older than Sarah. With part of her ebony hair in a shoulder length pony tail. While the rest was cut chin length and a line bangs. She had beauty marks in the shape of Orion on the left side of her face. Her eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black. She wore jeans, a black tank-top and a jeans jacket. "Being immortal has its downsides, I guess."

"How did you get in here, what is a Silvertongue?" Jareth said. "What do you know of immortality insolent girl. I can tell your mortal." He stated. He was not going to just give up on Sarah or forget her, that he could not do, would not do.

"How am I here, I'll let the be my secret. A Silvertongue is someone who can bring characters out of the books they read aloud. Not only can they read characters out of the stories, they can read the characters and anyone else back into the story. They are also rare." The girl said. "Do you not realize you're a character from a book" The girl said.

"If I am a character from a book that would make Sarah from a book too." Jareth argued.

"Technically your book say 'the King of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl'. She probably read herself in to the story or thought of herself as the character, something like that. She might not know she is a Silvertongue, since she hasn't read any of you back yet." the girl said.

"How is it she doesn't know about being a Silvertongue?" Jareth asked.

"Not everyone who is a Silvertongue knows they are one. Anyway I did not come here for idle chit-chat and all that. I thought I could include you in my plans, but no, your too lovelorn." The young woman said. "Perhaps I could use some of your goblins though." She let a devilish smile show.

"Hold on. You can't just waltz into my castle, let alone my Kingdom and demand use of my goblins." Jareth warned. "Who are you?" He asked.

"It wasn't a demand, nor did I ask." The girl stated. "That information, I'll keep to myself as well." she said. "Now it shouldn't take to convince some goblins to come with me. Just some ale and allowing them to create as much mischief as possible." she added. With that she was gone in a blink.

That surprised Jareth, no one else but him used magic here in the underground. She was as surprising as Sarah. How did the girl get so much power at such a young age and for a mortal. Mortals normally can't handle or use magic, mainly because mortals didn't believe in magic. That was one reason he was attracted to Sarah, she was one of the few who believed in magic, oh there were plenty of other reasons he was attracted to her. Whether or not he came from a book, he knew Sarah believed in magic. He wanted talk to Sarah and tell her what he heard but he wasn't sure if she would talk with him let alone see him. Maybe he would get her friends to convince her to. With that he disappeared and reappeared where he said he would make Higglyhog prince of if Sarah ever kissed him, the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Hello Hagglepig. I've got a job for you and uh your friends. You and they are still on good terms with Sarah, somethings has come up. I have some information for her." Jareth stated.

"Ah. Your Majesty. Job. It's Hoggle and yes we are. In fact when she got home and we told her that if she ever needed us. All she had to do was call. She said she needed us all every no and again in her life. I was actually surprised you weren't there for the... uh... never mind. She did say all of us." Hoggle said, he wondered if Jareth knew he looked in on Sarah.

"I got the impression I wasn't invited." Jareth said. "That's not why I am here. If you talk to her. I would like her to know about the information I have for her and I would like to give it to her." he said, it was a happy coincidence who ever he chatted with gave him a way to at least talk with Sarah.

"You honestly think she will listen to you. Tell me what it is and Sir Didymus, Ludo and I will tell her." Hoggle was now looking forward to talking with Sarah.

"No and no. Still I would like to tell her myself." Jareth said. "In the Labyrinth, you are still my subject, loyal or not. You are still friends with her because I allow it. Now you will tell her I have information for her, or I could make the bog a far worse place." he stated with a hint of warning.

"Oh no, your Majesty!" Hoggle pleaded and threw himself at Jareth's feet.

"Oh yes, Hoggle." Jareth kicked him away.

"Alright then, I'll tell her." Hoggle agreed out of anguish. He started to leave to get the other two.

"Oh and Hoggle." Jareth said for attention.

Hoggle looked back when he heard his name.

"If she kisses you again, I will make the bog a far worse place." Jareth smirked, the repulsive little scab needed to know his place and that he had better only be Sarah's friend. Sarah was to be his future Queen, he would not take no for an answer. He would wait for her to mature first, of course.

They both left.

* * *

><p>Sarah's POV<p>

_Oh good here they come._ Sarah thought as she heard her father's footsteps coming towards the dining room. She started to get an odd feeling about her dream and the reaction it would get. She didn't have a reason why, it just felt that way.

"Good morning." Jim said handing Toby over to his wife.

"Good morning, Jim dear." Cornelia cooed, placing Toby in his high chair and giving him his food.

"Morning dad." Sarah replied with a smile. "I had a dream about mom last night, and I have a confession to make." She took a bite of food and a drink of orange juice to wash it down.

"Confession. You only told me you had a dream." Cornelia said sitting down and fixing her own plate.

"Sounds like you two are bonding. Good." Jim said doing the same as his wife. "Now what is this confession and dream?" he asked.

"I... I almost lost Toby last night." Sarah stammered. "I was telling him a story when he disappeared after said some words when I finished the story and went to leave." Sarah told them.

"You must have dreamed that up because Toby is still here dear." Jim was trying to hide a look on his face.

"I must say that is quite a story Sarah, no one has disappeared because of a bedtime story." Cornelia said as a matter of fact and taking a sip of orange juice.

Sarah was going to say something more but thought it might only make her look loony tunes, since they already didn't believe her. "Alright." Sarah agreed, if only to avoid an argument since she decided to be friends with Cornelia and her dad thought they were starting to bond. "I dreamed about mom last night, too. Dad, you and her were reading me a story." She looked to her father to see his reaction.

Jim was about to take a bite of food when Sarah related the dream. He had not told her anything about his gift or about when Linda disappeared or who was responsible. No it wasn't him, he had been tricked and betrayed. Now Sarah has inherited his gift and dreaming about her mother. "Did you notice anything strange about the dream." He put his silverware down on his plate.

"No, just that it is the first time in a long time since I dreamed about mom." Sarah was starting to think her dad was hiding hiding something.

Relief flooded over Jim. _Good she doesn't know yet._ He thought and continued eating. "Let's finish eating." He said between a bite of food and drink of orange juice.

"Aright." Sarah thought her dad was acting strange, he was the one who said they could talk about anything, now there is something he is not telling her.

* * *

><p>Hoggle's POV<p>

_Jareth is up to something, he always is. _Hoggle thought while he went to tell Sir Didymus and Ludo that their visit with Sarah had an importance and sounded like it had to happen sooner than planned. Both his friends moved away from the bog as Ludo would not stop complaining that the bog "smell bad" and since they were brothers hence forth and fought for the right as one, they move somewhere near the hedge maze. "That rat is up to something. I think he is going to do something to Sarah. He says he has some information for her, I think that it is just a trap for her." Hoggle said coming around a hedge and saw his friends.

"What art thou talking about Sir Hoggle. I do not think his Majesty would harm our fair maiden friend." Sir Didymus said from a top Ambrosius. "Besides Lady Sarah defeated him once. She can do it again, she is a most noble soul and would find away. Being as resourceful as she is." He commended Sarah.

"You weren't there when that rat set the cleaners after us. We hadn't met either of you yet." Hoggle said. "Suppose your right about Sarah though." He agreed.

"Sarwa brave too. Not scared of King." Ludo added.

"Yes. Yes. That to. But Something's not right, we need to tell her the information all the same." Hoggle said.

"You have not told us this important information yet." Sir Didymus pointed out.

"Your joking." Hoggle place a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "The information is, Jareth has information for her. He did not tell me what it was. That he wanted to tell Sarah personally." He explained.

"We not see Sawa until next time she calls us." Ludo said.

"Yes and that will be next week." Sir Didymus followed up.

"Well the rat made it sound urgent, so I guess we are gonna have to contact her." Hoggle said. "I.. uh.. already tried, but she was leaving her room." He confessed.

"Without us, Sir Hoggle. We made a promise. A promise is like a vow. She told us why she would be the one contacting us, she might have school.' Sir Didymus proclaimed.

"Yeah." Ludo agreed.

"I know that. That is why when I saw her leaving I thought she was going to school and I left." Hoggle defended himself.

"She must of just went downstairs to breakfast. Did she not say it was the weekend. We could still contact her yet." Sir Didymus said.

"Yes it is and we could. Let's do it." Hoggle said turning to leave and waving his friends to follow him.

* * *

><p>Jareth's POV<p>

Jareth was upset to find the girl had taken five or ten of his best havoc wreaking goblins. He didn't really want to punish them for such disobedience, that only happened with the three friends Sarah made. Those bog for brains idiots were not havoc wreaking or the best. They were misfits. "Did the girl say anything else." he asked the goblins." She must of told you her name or something to get so many of you to trust her besides ale." he stated.

"No she didn't say anything else besides that she would give us ale if we went with her." A goblin spoke up.

"Those goblins were the only ones who went with her. They were not as loyal to you as the rest of us." Another goblin said. "The woman might know something about the girl." It continued.

"Now why would she know something?" Jareth inquired. "Even if she is mortal, they might not know each other."

"When she saw the girl, she acted like us." a third goblin said.

Jareth all but for gotten about the woman who he imprisoned, come to think of it, Sarah resembled her. This changed everything. Why had he not figured it out sooner, he had thought Sarah looked familiar. Now he knew where she got her enthralling and mesmerizing green eyes, and beauty. "Dismissed." He gave them a dismissive hand wave. He wanted to talk with Sarah's mom. He headed back to the castle and to the dungeon.

When she first got to the labyrinth, Linda was met by Jareth who said she could return home to her family if she could solve his labyrinth. She accepted the challenge and lost. She lost track of how long she had been in this awful cell. She heard Sarah's name being whispered. there were other whispers about why she was there too and Linda was proud her daughter would be so noble for a step-sibling. She was not mad Jim found someone else. She regretted letting him to take Moirai in and help her control her gift, now she had control over every thing. She heard footsteps coming. "Goblin King, what a nice surprise. I did not expect any visitor, let alone an audience with you."

Jareth stopped in front of Linda's cell. "Now I see the resemblance. She's got your eyes." he looked Linda over. He noticed Sarah also had her mouth. "I'm sure you know who I'm speaking of." He said.

"Of course I do. What mother would not know their own child even after... I don't really know how long I've been here. Sarah was maybe nine or ten years old." Linda leaned on the wall. "How old is she now?" she asked.

"Fifteen. And are you aware of why she was here?" He questioned further.

"It's been four or five years." Linda's knees almost buckled. "Yes. You goblins are chatterboxes. I even know your infatuated with her." She replied.

"It would seems they are. Tell me. Do you know a mysterious woman with a mysterious plan and is a... Silvertongue." Jareth asked.

"She is here!" Linda ran to the bars of her cell in surprise.

"So you do. Who is she." he asked.

"Her name is Moirai." She retorted and went back to leaning on the wall only facing away from Jareth this time.

"I'm beginning to wonder how your daughter came across this book and if it was intended or not." He mused.

"I wouldn't know. I've be imprisoned for the past four or five years. The only other Silvertongue I know would be..." She started

"Would be Sarah's father." He interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know?" Linda asked and turned back towards him. "He doesn't know which book. Moirai put me here. He must have given up looking for me after a while. I heard Sarah was here to save her baby brother." Linda said.

"You do realize that when the baby and Sarah were here. Means either someone read them here or that your daughter inherited her father's gift." Jareth reminded her.

"Yes I realize that. I do hope it was the latter. Her father and I knew the day he found out that he was a Silvertongue. That Sarah might inherit the same gift one day." Linda said. "But how did you know my husband was a Silvertongue?" She asked.

"Long story to tell later. Right now I have to catch up to the three friends your daughter made here." Jareth bid Linda adieu and started to leave.

"Your not going to let the mother of your love interest go." Lind called after him and rushed to the bars of her cell again.

"Not home. Not yet. I'll let you out of that cell. You can freshen up and explore the castle, boss some goblins around. It'll be fun." Jareth turned back to the cell and magically opened the cell door. They were out of the book but they were still underground, and he could use this woman in more ways than one. To keep from being read back and Sarah's hand in marriage when she was old enough, for her mother. Neither Sarah's father or Sarah knew her mother was with him.

"I figured as much, I am your bargaining chip. Sarah gets her wits from me, your Majesty." Linda stepped out of the cell. She would take his offer while she could, A decent bath sounded wonderful.

"So formal, I do intend to wed your daughter when she is old enough. Call me Jareth." He bowed slightly.

"I am Linda. Not that I am against it, but your a story book character." Linda laughed.

"You don't know. We are not in the book. Though we are still in my labyrinth, where you are still trapped." He told her.

"You devious, conniving, scoundrel. Why didn't you tell me." She was pissed. "How do I leave." she demanded.

"You never asked." Jareth said. "I told you not yet. We may be out of the book, I sill control the labyrinth. It is my kingdom after all. Now would you prefer to stay here in this cell or not. Your husband and daughter don't know you are here. Much less your daughter, she doesn't even know she is a Silvertongue." He informed her.

Linda thought about it for a second. "It seems I have no choice. I've had enough of the dungeon." She said with a sigh. If he was going to hide something like that, she would do the same, he never asked her how she knew Moirai. "Which way to a bath?" She asked.

"Right this way." He turned to leave.

Linda followed.

* * *

><p>Sarah's POV<p>

After everyone finished eating, Sarah helped clear the table. She had some questions for her dad, he was acting strange when she told them what had happened last night and her dream. He just blew it off like it was nothing, but it still seemed he was hiding something. And she wanted to know what that was. They went on walks after they went out, occasionally. While she recited in the park, bu today she was going to see if she could join them and ask those questions. "I know I don't usually go with you and everyone else on your walks, I want a change and thought I would join you this time." Sarah said.

"That would be great. It looked like both you and Cornelia were starting to bond. This would be a great opportunity to bond some more." Jim was unaware of Sarah's ulterior motive. He was already dressed and was getting Toby dressed.

"I would love that. All I've ever wanted was for us to get along and be friends" Cornelia said putting her shoes on. "But you would never talk with me." She added, putting her coat on.

"I agree and I am sorry." Sarah said starting to get ready.

"Probably going to be a short walk today, still looks like rain." Jim said as he opened the door and seeing the sky still filled with clouds since last night.

"That is what umbrellas are for, why cut short a walk, when it is now a family time thing." Cornelia grabbed a couple of umbrellas and handed one to Sarah with a smile.

"Thank you Cornelia." Sarah smiled back and took the umbrella.

"Just an observation." Jim defended himself. "First you two fight like cats and dogs, now you gang up on me. I don't know if I like the Idea of two bonding anymore." He joked playfully.

"In that case, we should tie him up and leave him so we can do some more bonding. What do you think Sarah?" Cornelia teased.

"That and let Merlin lick him up." Sarah said grabbing Merlin's leash and laughing.

"Okay, okay. I give." he played along. He was happy Sarah was now trying to get along with Cornelia, not that he didn't miss Linda. Sarah cold be the spitting image of her sometimes, her profile, her smile. Often reminded him of Linda. He was starting to regret not continuing his search for her. But he wanted to protect Sarah from the past and the gift he and Linda tried to hide from her, and he would continue to do so. What Sarah told him, he made himself believe to be a dream, a figment of her imagination. Because he didn't want to believe she inherited his gift.

"Dad." Sarah waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to dad." She stepped back when she saw him snap back to the present.

Jim hadn't realized he was spacing out. "Sorry, lost in thought." Jim looked around and saw everyone was outside, waiting for him. He was lost in thought, but he was not going to tell them what those thoughts were. "Let's go shall we." He closed and locked the door, then joined them.

Sarah called Merlin, who came running. "Good boy, Merlin. I know you don't like being on a leash, but we are not going to the park today." She grabbed a hold of his collar and put the leash on.

"He needs a bath when we get back and when this whether gets better too of course." Cornelia noted the faint smell emitting from Merlin. "But agreed, lets go."

They began their walk, and walked a block in silence.

Sarah hadn't exactly thought of how to get her father to talk to her about what she said at breakfast. Now that her parents didn't believe her about what she said, she would be careful how she went about bringing it back up and the questions she wanted to ask. Not that her father lied to her, what he said was plausible, there was something he just wasn't telling her. Cornelia had a point too. Yet she knew that she did not dream of Toby being whisked away and her following him. She knew the difference between reality and a dream, though her parents didn't believe she did. Why should they all they saw as a girl who read fantasy books, and dressed up as some of the characters sometimes to recite in the park as.

"Sarah." Jim said ruffling her hair. "Are you listening?" He inquired.

"You must be dreaming about going to the pare again." Cornelia chimed. "Your father asked if you could watch Toby again next weekend, this time we have to go to a business dinner." She said as a matter of fact.

_They couldn't wait to dump this on her again._ Sarah started to think. _No. No. I don't want to ruin any progress. _"Of course I'll watch him. He has grown on me." Sarah looked over at Toby in the stroller being pushed by Cornelia. They had walked another block. "So how many blocks do you usually walk?" She asked.

"Maybe two or three more blocks." Jim answered.

"Why? Are you tired of us already." Cornelia teased. "Or are you still thinking of reciting in the park?" She asked.

"Neither actually. About at breakfast..." Sarah started.

"Sarah. We already talked about your dreams, that's all they were, dreams." Jim interrupted and raised his voice, upsetting Toby a little.

"Tell you what. I'll go ahead with Toby and you to can talk this out." Cornelia said, picking up her pace.

"Corne..." Jim tried to stop her. "Alright. What is it. You looked like you two were bonding. Look, you know I was joking when I said you two.." he started.

"It's not that. I want to know if you either lying to me or not telling me something. I saw how you reacted when I told you about my dream about mom. The one about Toby too. If that's what you want to call it." Sarah interrupted this time.

"I am doing neither." He hoped she believed him, and leave it at that.

"Okay, fine." Sarah wanted to get out of there now, before she reverted to her old self. Merlin went over to a hydrant and sniffed around, then did his business. "You go ahead and catch up with Cornelia, she was right my mind was on reciting in the park."She around with Merlin to go home and get her stuff. Also to take Merlin's leash off. Time to go to the park.

Jim sighed then went to join Cornelia.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Special thanks to tmwilson3 for a lot and your stories are awesome.

Wow, this is my second story. I am liking where this is going. My second on is Labyrinth Bride which I am in the process of rewriting. I know there is a lot of POV's this most likely will only be to set everything up. If you haven't caught on, I am playing with a couple of names, Jim and Cornelia. Cornelia Funke who wrote the book and produced the movie Inkheart. Jim Henson of course.

Is there any other stories you want me to include or certain characters to read out. I might use Hans Christian Anderson or more Grimm's Brothers. Any other movies you want me to crossover. Just let me know. With that cue the music To the Stars by Nick Flavell

Jareth: I like your music choices.

Sarah looking at Jareth then looks to me: He sounds familiar

Me: Hum. Really.


	2. Ch 2 Truth and Consequence

Disclaimer

Just like washing hair. I repeat. I don't own anything from Labyrinth or Inkheart, I don't own any stories used in my story. Yep zip, zero, zilch, nada. All credit goes to the rightful people. As much as I keep wishing for the rights, Jareth keeps ignoring me and muttering about how he moves the stars for no one.

Jareth: Perhaps if you get to the story, I might consider granting that wish.

Me: Really!

Jareth: No.

Sarah: Wow, you walked right into that.

Me: Fine. Cue the music. Whatever it takes By Lifehouse

Italics = thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

Truth and Consequence

Sarah got home, took Merlin's leash off him and told him to wait on the veranda. She used her key to get inside and took off her coat and shoes, then went upstairs to her room to grab the proper costume that she usually recites in. She did not catch the whispers from the books in the living room as she went through. When she got to her room she found that her friends were trying to contact her via her mirror, She answered them. "It's nice to see you guys. I thought I told you I would call." Sarah said, she still did not hear the whispers from books, she was to glad to see her friends to notice.

"Well it's about time." Hoggle said. "You going to invite us in?" He asked.

"Always nice to see you fair maiden." Sir Didymus said. "Sir Hoggle insisted."

"Hi Sarwa." Ludo waved.

"Of course I am ." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I invite you all in."

They appeared in her room.

"Now what is so important that it couldn't wait until next week?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

"That rat is up to something, says he had some information for you." Hoggle stated

"Hoggle didn't tell us what it was." Sir Didymus. "I told Sir Hoggle 'his Majesty' would not harm you." He tisk-tisked Hoggle, with emphasize on 'his Majesty'.

"Sarwa brave." Ludo reiterated his earlier statement.

"Awe thank you Ludo." Sarah hugged him, then her other friends. "Did you tell Sir Didymus about the cleaners? Did Jareth tell you anything?" She asked.

"He doesn't believe me, and 'his Majesty' didn't tell me, wanted to tell you personally." Hoggle grumbled.

"Oh. So he sent you to tell me he wants to talk to me." She mused. "I wonder if he knows…"

"And it was meant to be in his favor, no doubt." Hoggle griped and interrupted. "I don't think you should meet with him." He took and patted her hand.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" She asked in puzzlement.

"I… I am, is all." Hoggle stammered and backed away. "He could have set a trap."

After he had led Linda to the baths, Jareth had been watching Sarah and her friends through a crystal. The bog for brains was trying his luck, he had to stop this, bogfeathers he didn't want to upset Sarah if he could avoid it. He would have loved to make a dramatic entrance but went with the mirror for now. "Does the invitation extend to me?" he inquired.

"Ah. Your Majesty." said a surprised Hoggle. "What a nice surprise." he gasped.

"I do love surprises Higginly." Jareth snarked.

"Hoggle." Hoggle and Sarah declared together.

"Yes." Jareth said humorously. "Does the invitation extend to me?" He turned to Sarah and asked again.

Sarah's three friends looked between her and Jareth.

"I suppose." She nodded. "But didn't you come in from outside over there, the last time?" She asked and gestured over to her parents room across the hall.

He entered the room how he had wanted in the flurry swirl of glitter. "That was done for theatrics and to impress." Jareth moved closer to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"All that, for me. You shouldn't have." She retorted acrimoniously. That didn't stop her from blushing as she pulled her hand away. She might as well be tugging at her hair and pulling at her clothes, and stare at her toes while her cheeks were turning red. "You wanted to tell me something?" She started coming out of the fluster.

"Right to the point. How's little Ja... Toby." He had grown very fond of the little tyke, even made plans to make him his heir if Sarah hadn't won. Or offered a trade, he would have preferred a Queen.

Hoggle Shook his head at Sarah. "I don't think that is any of your business Majesty."

"Sir Hoggle I don't think that is up to you." Sir Didymus rebuked Hoggle.

Ludo watched with worry for the two, it seemed they disagreed a lot lately, he hope it would not last or get worse.

"Your... uh... friend is right. It is up to Sarah." Jareth concurred. {"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Higglety Pigglety."} He only let Hoggle hear. "I may live where the wild things are, but I am not a monster. I really would like to know how the little tyke is." He tried again.

"First you steal him, then you want to know how he is. I might consider telling you if you tell me what this information you have is." Sarah chastised.

"Steal. Hardly, you wished him away." Jareth crossed his arms.

"That's not fair." Sarah mumbled. "I went after him." She added.

"Still your favorite phrase. Don't fret I don't want to argue about Tobias any further." Jareth tried to ease the situation. "The information I have is that you, have a rare gift, you can bring character out of books." He told her.

"Was that your doing?" Sarah questioned. "'He had given her certain powers.'" She quoted

"If it was, it would be something a bit more spectacular." Jareth humored. "Funny you should bring that up. It brings me to another part of the information. We came out of your book." Jareth stated and gestured to her friends and himself.

"If not you. Where and who did this 'rare gift' come from." She contemplated. "My parents, and you know which one." She stared Jareth down. "Who told you all of this and why?" She implored.

"Perhaps." Jareth humored. "As for who told me and why. I don't know her and she thought she could use me in her plans. She didn't go through with it though but did steal some of my goblins." He decided on a half truth.

"Her." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Use you. Stole some of your goblins." She recounted. "Just how did she find the you if your out of the book?"

"She used magic." Jareth retorted. "She must have used it to find what ever she wanted to, she used it to leave my throne room."

"She used magic." Sarah thought of all the stories about magic she had read.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in magic, you believe in us, don't you." Jareth was starting to get a little concerned.

"No. No. Its not that." Sarah shook her head. Of course she believed in magic, she read stories by Maurice Sendak. Stories like: The Wizard Of OZ, Show White and more. That was part of why she recited fairy tales like Labyrinth. "This girl, is she like me is she from here?." She asked.

"She is." Jareth answered.

"The stories I've read and heard of with humans using magic, they need a teacher." Sarah mused.

"You don't think she is alone?" Hoggle asked.

"Makes sense." Sir Didymus agreed.

Ludo nodded. "Maybe has friend too."

Well, two of the bog for brain idiots had more brains then he thought. "She has the same gift you Sarah." Jareth mused. "If what you said holds truth, she probably read herself a teacher out." He concluded.

But who was everyone's thought.

Sarah just now realized she was supposed to be heading to the park to recite."I was going to go to the park with my dog, Merlin." Sarah didn't really want to go now, not after hearing about this gift she had or everything else too. "I'll go later though." She looked at the time it was around ten thirty in the morning, plenty of time to recite later. "Now, might I ask you all to leave so that I might take this all in more and put Merlin in the garage." Along with everything else she wanted to sort out her mixed feelings about Jareth too, he had made his quite clear, obviously. Yes she had a complicated situation to sort out with her only fifteen and he was, well she didn't really know how old he was. She mentally shook her self. _He is a lot older than you and a character from a book. _

"Of course." Jareth said, more than a little reluctant to leave, but understood.

"Yes." Sir Didymus acknowledged.

"Bye." Ludo waved.

"Will you visit longer with us next time?" Hoggle asked, this visit didn't really go the way he wanted nor did it last long.

"You know it." Sarah Confirmed, and waved goodbye to everyone as they left.

* * *

><p>Jim's POV<p>

Jim had caught up to Cornelia, who had not gotten to far. "I know I am not making sense right now, but will it will later, Cora, I am only looking out for Sarah." a_nd Toby; _he almost added. Yes he had worried about Toby inheriting certain traits, even more so since it was now apparent Sarah had. "The child lives in fantasy and reality, she seems to move back and forth very easily."

"What better way to tame wild things and achieve catharsis than through fantasy. There is no fantasy unrelated to reality." To Cornelia, it seem a little ironic to defend something Sarah used to use against her, treating her as the wicked stepmother in fairy stories no matter what she said. Thankfully that was behind them. "I guess I'm saying if she didn't treat me as she did and we clashed a lot more. I think it could of gotten a lot worse." She sighed.

"Well, thankfully, that's not what happened and things are better now." Jim was about to wrap his arm around his wife's shoulder. When he saw Silver. "Cora head home. I'll be home afterwards." His voice almost cracked.

"Why?" Cornelia looked over at him.

"Please just go home with Toby." He furrowed his brows.

"Alright." She agreed. Something had him really concerned, she looked back at him one last time as she was leaving.

Jim watched her and Toby as they turned around, went a ways turned and where out of sight. "Silver."

"You remind me a bit of Hawkins there lad." Silver said. "Now he was almost as clever as myself."

"I didn't break the deal with Jadis. If you say I remind you of Hawkins, you know that's the last thing he'd or I'd have done." Jim tried to appealed. He ignored the latter part.

"If you didn't someone did. I'm more reasonable then her royal majesty." Silver offered. "Tell me who and she never has to know."

"You'd lie to her?" Jim asked.

"Silvertongue. We are all liars when it serves our purpose." Silver smiled very slyly. _Has he forgotten I am always on the side that comes out on top. And Jadis is the one calling the shots now, well for now._ Silver had plans of his own.

"You can call me Jim, Williams, even Hawkins if you like. I don't like being called 'Silvertongue'." Jim grumbled, how they came about calling him Silvertongue was beyond him. He wasn't about to let them know anything about Sarah.

Silver laughed. "Fair enough. Now are you going to tell me what I asked."

"What did you ask?" Jim crossed his arms.

"Who it was." Silver retorted.

"Who was what?" Jim raised an eye brow.

"It's hopeless asking you anything." Silver was getting annoyed.

"Not if you ask the right questions." Jim uncrossed his arms, smirked, turned and was about to leave.

"Who broke the deal?" Silver smirked back.

"I don't know and if I did I sure wouldn't tell any of you." Jim turned back around and narrowed his eyes. He hoped Silver would buy the lie, like he said they were all liars when it served their purpose.

Dustfinger was watching the whole thing, safely hidden of course. He had heard them talking about a deal and Jadis. Gwin popped his head out of Dustfinger's bag and chattered that he was hungry. He quickly shushed him by trying to stuff Gwin back into his bag, which was thanked with sharp teeth in a finger. "Gwin, be quiet." He whispered, Ignoring the pain of the bite. Dustfinger was there to talk to Silvertongue himself, until he saw he was busy.

"I suppose you wouldn't" Silver was unsure. Silver could not quite be persuasive to Williams, he thought perhaps it was because he was just as persuasive.

Jim eyes widened, not because of Silver, but because he heard the marten's chatter and a whisper. He had read Inkheart aloud, absentmindedly, by himself not long after 'The True Bride'. Not whole chapter or the likes, just Dustfinger's description. He didn't have long to say something. "If I knew, a clever man such as yourself would have figured it out by now." He said calm and cool. "Now if you don't mind I must get home to my family."

"That I am. And not at all, mate." _I would like to do the same. _Silver thought. He was dreading reporting to Jadis. He had not meant to collect information for her, he knew she was not likely to keep her promise to let him go home. Her conceded personality wouldn't allow her to keep it.

Both men left.

_Damn, I missed him._ Dustfinger thought as he carefully went after Jim.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Well now things are unraveling, there is still more to come. I made lots of references, if you caught them. Again if there are any books you want to see come to life or movie crossover, just let me know and I will see what I can do. With that cue the music. All that I am asking for By Lifehouse.


	3. Ch 3 There's More

Disclaimer

Must be déjà vu because I don't own anything from Labyrinth, Inkheart, any songs or stories that may be used in my story. All rights go to the rightful people, I only play with their stories and characters. Jareth still refuses to grant ownership of the rights to me, something about ripping a hole in the space-time continuum. Will Jim finally tell all, lets get to the story to find out. Okay first cue the music. Too Many Words By Sick Puppies.

Italics = thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

There's More

After Sarah bid her friends and Jareth goodbye she went downstairs just as Cornelia was coming through the door.

"There you are I didn't see you with your father when he caught up with me." Cornelia said, taking Toby out of the stroller and taking his coat off. "Where you going out, Merlin is still on the veranda." She spoke.

"Actually. Yes, I was." Sarah went to help put the stroller away. "But I've changed my mind. I was just going to go take care of Merlin, put some water down in the garage for him and put him in there for now." She still wanted to recite, but later she still wanted to mull over what transpired earlier.

"You're not still upset over breakfast are you?" Cornelia set Toby down and hung up her's and Toby's coats.

"No." Sarah said. "Well, sort of. Something else too." _and someone else. _She thought, but she wasn't going to say that just yet. She saw Toby crawling towards the stairs. "Oh no you don't." Sarah went to pick him up.

"Care to share?" Cornelia tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Not at the moment, sorry. I still want to speak to daddy more first." Sarah gave a wary smile. "Was he behind you?" She asked.

"No he wasn't, he sent me and Toby home. He saw a man who he was a bit surprised to see, I didn't really get a good look at him." Cornelia stated.

Just then they heard a disturbance outside.

"Send me back. I want to go back." Dustfinger said angrily. he almost had back Jim in to a light pole.

"I can't. I don't have the book." Jim argued. "I don't know how, but I think Jadis and her minions have it." he argued further. "Besides you're the one who wanted to see what this Capricorn free world was like. I shouldn't have let you, I should have sent you back then." he concluded.

Cornelia and Sarah with Toby were watching from inside and trying to listen. Merlin had noticed the argument too, but only barked.

"What are they arguing about?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I can barely hear anything. That certainly is not who I saw around the time your father sent us home." Cornelia took Toby and headed into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

"What did he look like then?" Sarah followed her.

"He had a crutch. I said I didn't get a good look." Cornelia said as she opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle. She shook it up. "Would you mind grabbing a pot and putting some water on to warm this bottle up?" she asked.

"Sure." Sarah replied, and did as she was asked. "I better put Merlin in the garage now." She went to put her shoes on to do so.

Meanwhile outside, things were still a little heated.

"This world is too noisy and fast." Dustfinger seethed."What deal were you and Silver talking about, does it involve Jadis? Does it involve the book you lured me out of?" Dustfinger hissed.

"That doesn't concern you." Jim frowned.

"It does if it concerns my book." Dustfinger stated.

Jim flinched as if the words hurt him like acid. "I would love to help you, but I don't have the book. It took a long while to find the last one." He sighed.

They noticed Sarah as she put Merlin in the garage and put water down for him.

"Has it been that long. How old is you daughter now Silvertongue?" Dustfinger asked. He remembered her as a little girl, she had grown in every way. She reminded him of his wife, who she resembled a little. He had never been more homesick then now.

"Fifteen." Jim answered. "That's right she was younger when you last saw her." He waved to Sarah as she looked their way. She waved back, though she had a confused look on her face, before she went back inside. "I see they heard our disagreement." Jim frowned.

"Well, now what?" Dustfinger no longer found entertainment in their argument, not only was it to noisy and fast in this world, he thought most people and fire had no sense of humor.

"I don't know. I guess since since it is assumed the deal I made was broke, we could go after it. Or buy another one." Jim wanted to make it up to Dustfinger, and he didn't want to feel guilty any more. "There is a small problem though." he added.

"What's that?" Dustfinger asked. He moved to leaned on the light pole and crossed his arms. Gwin peaked out of the bag to look around then scurried down to the ground and off to find something to eat.

"I haven't told anything to my family." Jim came clean.

"What!" exclaimed Dustfinger. "So what are you going to... what have you been telling them?"

"Nothing. Sarah only just developed this gift, I lied this morning and told her she must of dreamed up her brother being whisked away." Jim rubbed his hands over his face then through his hair as if that would help peel away the lies.

"You mean you just found out this morning." Dustfinger would have thought it would have developed earlier.

"She hasn't shown signs til now." Jim remarked. "Before we do anything I would like to come clean to my family about this ability. Besides Sarah has been asking questions all morning." _In a way this will be a relief._ he thought and sighed.

"Not as easy now as you thought." Dustfinger said with an almost snide tone.

Jim ignored that. "Do you want to come in?" he almost hesitated asking.

"Yes, thank you." Dustfinger looked around for Gwin, who was found among a bush with berries on it, went and got him. Put him in his bag and brought him with them.

Jim took a deep breath as they reached the door and were about to go in. J_ust get it over with Williams, besides Sarah's been dying to know._ He thought. He opened the door. "I'm home." he called out.

Cornelia, with Toby, came out of the kitchen with a bottle. "Welcome home." She replied with a smile. "I see we have a visitor." She said noticing Dustfinger.

Sarah came from the living room with a book in her hand. "Hi.." She started then stopped when she noticed Dustfinger. "Hi daddy." She quickly corrected. She wondered how he could invite someone over he was arguing with only moments ago.

"Family this is Dustfinger, Dustfinger this is my family." Jim introduced them. "Cora would you mind fixing something calming for us to eat or drink." He asked, they might need it, all of them.

"Hello everyone." Dustfinger greeted them.

"Alright, Hello... uh... Dustfinger." Cornelia glanced at Dustfinger as she walked towards Sarah. "Sarah would you mind taking Toby for a bit?" She asked as she handed Toby to Sarah.

"Hi. Not at all Cornelia." Sarah replied, taking Toby after she set the book on the entryway table. Dustfinger did look a little familiar to her, but she knew she hadn't seen him before.

"Thank you." Jim called after Cornelia as she went to then kitchen. Then gave his attention to Sarah, and the book she had. "Were you going to read something?" He asked.

Sarah looked at the book then back at her father. "I was" She answered.

Jim knew she only did that when she was upset, and she only read one book Pride and Prejudice. "I lied this morning." Jim told her. "I should have told you, I was going to when you were older and ready."

"Told me what?" Sarah asked.

"Has your father read you any bedtime stories." Dustfinger said.

Jim glared at Dustfinger, a glare that could have been one of those if looks could kill, looks. "I'm getting there." he grumbled.

Sarah adjusted Toby so she could hold him better while she watched and listened.

"I've got tea water going." Cornelia said as she came back. "Okay... Sarah I'll take Toby back now." Seeing everyone's look on their face, had she missed something.

"What I am about to tell you will answer a lot." Jim started. He told them how when Sarah was little, when he and her mother had read 'The true bride' to her they found one of the dresses from the story in his and Linda's room on their bed. Linda had assumed Jim had found a dress similar to the one in the story and Jim let her think that, he didn't know at first where it had come from. Then he told them how he read Dustfinger out of his story and he thought that was how the dress appeared too. He hesitated in telling Sarah and them that he thought she inherited his gift. That Toby might one day inherit it too.

"When you say you lied to me this morning. You knew I didn't dream any of what I said, you knew all along." Sarah griped. "I was starting to feel crazy." She vented more. "I don't know who to trust."

"Surely Jim you can't be serious?" Cornelia was taken aback.

"I am serious." Jim furrowed his eyebrows. It was now evident he should have told them instead of keeping such a secret. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what and How?" Sarah fumed, she heard the tea kettle starting to whistle, she felt that way a little. "If I had known. I would have been protected, and I would not have almost lost Toby." she stormed in to the kitchen to find some chamomile tea.

Dustfinger flinched at Sarah's words, he didn't know why, it wasn't like he really felt for her.

"I... am going to put Toby down for a nap." Cornelia went off with Toby. It was now eleven fifteen.

Jim and Dustfinger nodded.

Dustfinger went to sit in the living room, he set his bag on the floor by him.

Jim followed Sarah in to the kitchen.

Sarah was fixing herself a cup of tea. "There's noting to talk about." She put a scoop of sugar and a splash of milk in her tea.

"Just listen then, please." Jim pleaded. "It wasn't only our gift I was protecting you from. There is more." Jim started.

Sarah set the spoon down in its little holder, then stared at her tea before taking a sip.

Jim went on. "I could use my gift pretty well after a while and after few years I found another who had the same gift, I tried to help her with it. She then betrayed me. After she learned as much as she wanted from me, she went off on her own. I later learned she had read out someone who could teach her more magic. Jadis. You've read those stories." It wasn't a question. "Moirai told her about me, and she had a plan she didn't want me to get in the way of."

Sarah took another sip of tea, a sullen look on her face. She was starting to get why he had lied and not told everything to her and every one else. _Who is this Moirai. _She thought, feeling a bit more guilty every second.

Dustfinger was getting restless.

After she put Toby down for his nap she joined Dustfinger in the living room, hearing Jim talking to Sarah in the Kitchen. She still wasn't sure she believed what Jim had said. She thought of making conversation with Dustfinger or asking him something perhaps, she opened and closed her mouth as if to do so, then changed her mind.

"If your going to say something. By all means do so, your making me hungry opening and closing your mouth like a fish." Dustfinger said jokingly.

Embarrassed and a little perturbed, Cornelia had forgotten to offer him something to eat. "My apologies. Would you care for something to eat?" She asked.

"Perhaps a ham and cheese sandwich." Dustfinger cast his eyes on his bag, Gwin moved a little at the sound of food.

Cornelia nodded, got up and headed to the Kitchen. She hoped things cooled down a bit. "I'm not interrupting am I. I've not been a good hostess, not offering something to eat or drink to our guest." Cornelia said.

"No. your not, we are done." Jim replied and left.

Sarah shook her head, took her tea and went up to her room.

Cornelia made the sandwich and brought it to Dustfinger along with a glass of water.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Poor Sarah, had more stuff thrown at her. Lets hope things work out. What will happen next. Stay tuned for more to come. Cue the music. Sorry By Daughtry.


	4. Ch 4 Traitors in the midst

Disclaimer

Broken record stuck on I don't own the rights to anything from Inkheart, Labyrinth, stories used in my story. All rights go to the correct people. I only have fun with _some_ of the characters. I only have ownership of Moirai. With that cue music, Crawl by Breaking Benjamin.

Italics = Thought

{Squiggly Bracket} = Jareth mind speak

\\ \\ = Silvertongue magic being worked

More indications will be added or changed as needed.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4<p>

Traitors in the Midst

Moirai had regrets, the path she took had lead to certain destruction, of not just her but everyone and every world. She foolishly made a deal not to have no power over Jadis. She didn't learn that much about reading characters back in to their book but not reading Jadis back was part of the deal. That was the price of learning from the White Witch. When she learned that Jadis had tricked her in to reading Jim's wife in to the book and her other plans. She stole the book and left it at the Williams's home. She didn't expect to be forgiven, not right away, but hoped for some sort of reconciliation. In the mean time why not stay and do what she could, besides she still want to learn what she could all the same.

Silver was the one who told Moirai what Jadis was planning. He had asked Moirai to read him back but she wouldn't. She came up with a plan instead and said Jadis would find it out if she sent him back now. There was also Hook they had to watch out for, he would love to find something on them to win him favor with The White Witch, he was always trying to win over Jadis. Probably trying to be head honcho again.

Hook was not used to being second in command, no he was used to being in charge, used to being Captain. He, like Silver, also didn't like the cars or how different it was from his time and place. Moirai had told them what the metal contraptions were. But he did not want to go back into his book, back to being tormented by that insolent youth, Peter Pan. Jadis often threatened to have the girl read him back if he did not take orders from her."Silver has come back saying he has a report on the... uh.. Silvertongue." Hook related to Jadis, he preferred calling Jim Silvertongue than Son of Adam. He sort of liked Silver's reason for coming up with it. Silver had come up with it after Moirai read him out of his story.

"What made him think I needed A report on that fool, I have all the leverage I need against him." Jadis scoffed and narrowed her eyes. _I should have turned Silver to stone. I don't really need him or Hook, if Moirai had not convinced me otherwise they would already be._

Moirai had convinced Jadis to wait until they had collected all the books before she had Moirai read out the nothing, but in a way that made it sound like it was all Jadis's idea. All she had to do was to suggest that Jim might interfere, even with his wife as a captive, he might decide to risk it if the world they lived in was about to be destroyed. But he doesn't know that yet. Which Moirai or Silver would soon fill him in on. She pulled out a recently acquired copy of 'The Neverending Story. A movie was made two years ago of the book, you know what they say about books and movies, the book is always better. The books had been hard to find, but not exactly rare, Moirai was hoping the movie made the book popular and there would be a lot of copies. She had wanted to buy some time; to plan and get 'Labyrinth' to the Williams. Perhaps a copy of 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' to them as well, taking her deal in to consideration. There was also Jadis's claim on traitors in the book, she and Silver really made an effort not to get caught.

Hook went to let Silver into the room.

"Your Royal Majesty." Silver greeted with a slight bow. He did not know all of Moirai's plan she made him a part, told him the less he knew the better. He also didn't exactly trust her in full yet, even if she kept her promises, one such was to send him home after the part of her plan that included him was over.

"Silver." Jadis greeted him."If you'll recall I have all the leverage I need on the Son of Adam, but sill. What of him?" she sneered.

_Her arrogance and pride really has blinded her to a lot of things._ Silver thought as he glanced at Moirai, then he smirked at Hook, he had played up their rivalry for show. "Oh something you or your spells did not or could not see." _Or your pet pirate._ He was still smirking at Hook, then turned his attention to Jadis.

"Poppycock." Hook scowled at Silver.

"Now Hook that's Bad Form." Moira teased. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall with one foot up on the wall. She didn't know why Silver bothered with the obvious rivalry with Hook since he was helping her.

Hook was red with fury while he clenched his teeth and the one fist. No doubt it was all on purpose.

Jadis was slightly amused. "Is that so. Do continue." She tapped her wand in her hand.

"Well he brought up the deal when he saw me coming." Silver started. "Said he did not break it, but something was up I could tell. I think he is hiding something."

"YOU FOOL!" Jadis shouted. "That tells me very little. Did you at least try to find out what happened, what it was he was hiding anything." She scoffed.

Hook was full of glee for the reprimand and smirked.

Silver rolled his eyes. "I did, he refused to say anything."

"Silver your too soft." Jadis was about to use her wand and turn him to stone.

"I have a plan, Supreme ruler." Moirai moved to stop her.

"Supreme ru-" Jadis had stopped in her tracks when Moirai spoke and interfered. She would be punished for that later. "That has some merit to it. I like it. Very well what is your plan?" She asked.

Hooks let out a slight sigh and glared at Moirai. Blast it, Silver was saved by that infuriating girl, she was ruing everything for him like Pan had.

Would this never end. Had Moirai made empty promises like Jadis. Silver was perplexed, if she had, he would rather have been turned to stone. Yet he still watched the scene unfold.

"If you remember, Jim... uh... the Son of Adam was the one who help me with the gift we share. Perhaps I could pretend to have reconsidered what I've done and see whats really going on." Moirai Suggested with a little chuckle and smirk.

Jadis thought that over. "What a little deviant you are. I like how you think." Jadis stared at Moirai for a second.

"She has the makings of greatness in her." Silver winked at Moirai.

"Your Majesty. She turned on him, do you think she won't do the same to you." Hook pointed out.

"Are you jealous of a girl?" Silver mocked.

"Would you two idiots shut up." Jadis hissed. "She is not done learning from me and has so much more to learn. She would not jeopardize that." She looked at Moirai. " Would you my little protege." her smile was sickly sweet.

"Of course I wouldn't Majesty." Moirai assured them.

Hook just gawked with an open mouth.

Silver shook his head with small smile at Hooks expression.

"Now, this mission. I would like Silver to help me in getting it started." Moirai stated with a playful and mischievous look on her face.

"No. Hook will." Jadis didn't really like their friendship, to her friendship and feelings were weaknesses. She kept trying to teach Moirai that but it just wasn't sinking in with the girl, and Hook did have a point about Moirai. That did not change her mind about her answer to that, Moirai was so eager to learn from her. Plus a Queen needed her subjects, she would have Moirai read some more out when they found a suitable place and destroyed this horrible place and the likes.

It was Silver's turn to gawk.

"As you wish Majesty." Moirai didn't argue, things were fragile enough, or risk getting caught.

"You'd both better get going." Jadis cooed.

Hook and Moirai nodded and left.

"You can collect the rest of the books." Jadis ordered Silver.

"With pleasure Majesty." Silver left.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Regrets are going around. Will Moirai and Silver get caught. Both Dustfinger and Silver Just want to go home. What's next, stay turned. Also any characters you want to see, crossovers, books you want me to use, just let me know. I'll see what I can do. With that cue the music, I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.


	5. Ch 5 Escape to and from the Park Pt 1

Disclaimer

I said it before I'll say it again. I don't own anything from Labyrinth, Inkheart, or any stories that might appear in my stories. All rights go to the rightful owners, I only have fun with their creations, and my story comes from theirs.

Jareth: Your not going to ask for the rights anymore. You haven't asked in a while

Me wearing and clicking the ruby red slippers: I've got a much better plan. I wish for the rights to these stories.

Sarah: Those took Dorothy home, not granted wishes.

Jareth: Great try though.

Me: Fine. Cue the music. One Last Chance By Daughtry

_Italics_ = Thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets}= Jareth Mind speak

/ / = Silvertongue magic at work

More Indications will be added or changed as needed or required.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5<p>

Escape to and from the Park Pt. 1

Jim intercepted Cornelia before she brought the sandwich and a drink to Dustfinger, she told him of Dustfinger's rude behavior. Jim said he would talk with Dustfinger about his attitude. He took the food and drink from his wife and brought it to Dustfinger. Cornelia went to check on Toby.

Sarah stared in to her empty cup of tea. Pride and Prejudice was open before her, the last argument fresh in thought still. She was starting to understand more though why her father did what he did, but he had still lied to her. She got up to bring the cup to the kitchen, tea had not assuage things, she would go recite in the park. As she reached her door and opened it, she heard whispering from the direction of her books. She was going to investigate, until she heard her father and Dustfinger talking, more like arguing. She went in to the hall to listen.

Jim thrust the sandwich and drink at Dustfinger. "That's it Dustfinger. No more or you can retrieve your book alone." He growled.

"Alright, alright. Look I just want to get home, it's been to long." Dustfinger said.

"When I think of something to tell my family, we'll go get the book." Jim fidgeted not really liking the idea to much.

"Do you need to tell them, why not just tell them nothing again."Dustfinger said between eating and feeding Gwin.

"I'm not going to do that, not again."Jim started pacing, thinking of what he was going to say to his family. Telling them nothing had done nothing to protect his family. He also suspected Sarah had known, at least a little something, about the gift they shared. She wasn't as surprised about it as one would think someone would be to hear such a claim. He also wondered what she meant about she didn't know who she could trust anymore, that was puzzling indeed. He made a mental note to ask her about that.

"Fine, just don't take to long. As you can tell, I am rather anxious to get home." Dustfinger gave the rest of the food to Gwin and gave him some water.

"Of course." Jim stated.

Before she knew how her father knew Dustfinger, she had wondered why he would invite someone in who he had quarreled with literally seconds before introducing him to his family. She decided to make her presence known and cleared her throat and headed downstairs. Not only to bring her cup to the kitchen, after hearing whispering which seemed to be coming from her books, she had a new question she wanted to ask her father. It sounded like they were planing on leaving, so there was no time to waste.

"Ah, Sarah." Jim acknowledged.

"Can we talk." Jim and Sarah said in unison.

"You know we can talk about any thing." Jim said to assure her.

"Yes, that's fine and well." Sarah agreed. "I came down to bring my empty cup to the kitchen, apologize for my behavior earlier, and ask you a question."

"Apology accepted. I'd like to apologize for my part as well." Jim said. "So you have a question, ask away."

Sarah acknowledged both responses with a nod. "As I was coming out of my room just now, I heard what sounded like whispering, which seemed to come from my books in my room." Sarah said.

"Ah, that I have not fully explored that myself yet. All I can tell so far is that it is somehow part of the gift we share." Jim said.

"How can you not have fully explored it?" Sarah asked.

"Well it is sound. Which can't really be seen or felt, to be explored or examined with eyes or hands."

"Sounds like that make sense." Dustfinger said.

"I guess it does." Sarah agreed.

"My turn now." Jim stated. "It seems, that when we are finally getting somewhere in coming together as a family, I received a call from work and I need to leave."

"Is it about a book?"Sarah asked, then realized she just gave her eavesdropping away.

"You know I don't work with books." Jim raised an eyebrow.

_"It's just that that is what I thought I heard you talking about when I came down the stairs." Sarah recovered._

_Oh, she's good._ _That was smooth. _Dustfinger thought. _I like her._

Cornelia came downstairs with Toby in her arms.

"Well been meaning to go to the park and recite, got to book." Sarah gave her father a quick hug and kiss on his cheek, then left to get Merlin and went to the park.

"Sarah." Jim called after her. "I am not finished." He had yet to ask her about who else she had trust issues with, which he wondered about. Also lecture her about eavesdropping.

"Now what?" Cornelia asked.

"Sarah didn't want a lecture on eavesdropping." Jim answered and shook his head. He told Cornelia what he told Sarah, that work called and he had to leave.

Moirai and Hook had been watching the Williams home.

"I don't like 'winging it', we should have planned something." Hook complained.

"Bite me, and shush." Moirai shushed him quietly."I think better on my feet, besides if we had planned anything they might have found it out or suspect something already. At least that is how it is in the movies."

"What, precisely, are mo..." Hook was about to ask.

"Later. You want a plan, fine. If I rescue his daughter, Jim will hopefully hear me out and I'll be back in with them." _And attempt to make amends._ Moirai thought to herself as she interrupted and pointed to Sarah as she came out of the house. "Then I can see if I can find out anything."

Sarah called for Merlin, and went off to the park.

They followed her to the park

Sarah ran over the Bridge. "That was close Merlin." She stopped at the stone bench.

Merlin Barked.

"Well I didn't dress for a part to recite."She smiled and petted Merlin. "Didn't grab a book either. I'll just have to improvise." Sarah though of plays or stories she hadn't recited in a while. "How bout Shakespeare or Jane Austen." She was about to choose, when Merlin started barking and growling.

"A vexing problem, I'm sure, miss." Hook made himself known.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anybody was here today." Sarah said, half startled. "I'll come back later."

"Don't leave on my account." Hook advanced closer. "I have actually come here for you." Hook said.

Merlin started growling.

Sarah backed away from him. "Is that so. But I don't know you and my parents warned me about talking to strangers when I was six" She wished she had some thing to defend herself with, anything. Like back in the Goblin City, in the Underground. Or even have Jareth there to rescue and protect her, odd enough as it was to her. She saw his hand and realized he wasn't exactly a stranger, but none other than Captain Hook.

"I have a message to send your father." Hook made to grab her.

Merlin was getting ready to bite and attack Hook.

"Let her go!" Moirai jumped in.

"Stay out of this, insolent youth." Hook was struggling to hold on to Sarah. "Or prepare to meet your doom."

"Bring it, dark and sinister man." Moirai said.

* * *

><p>Note<p>

Dun Dun Duunn. Cliche in many ways, I know, I know. What will happen. Will Moirai save Sarah, or will Jareth. If you have a preference towards Jareth rescuing his lady fair, If you do I'll see if I can come up with something. Even if Moirai is in the middle of rescuing Sarah, after putting her in that situation. Any else you wanna see or what not, let me know. Keep reading. With that cue the music. First Person Shooter by Celldweller.

PS. I know it's been a little on the slow side, I hope to pick up the pace now. Many thanks to tmwillson3,


	6. Ch 6 Escape To And From The Park Pt2

Disclaimer

Sadly, Jareth and Sarah are right about the Ruby Slippers. I still don't own anything from Inkheart, Labyrinth, or any other stories or that appear in my story. I don't own any rights to any songs I use, but I did buy the songs themselves. All rights go to the correct authors, writers, and artists. Etcetera.

**WARNING** there is a very brief reference of threatening to use violence but it doesn't go further than that. And as a courtesy and gentle reminder that the story and characters are fictional.

Without further ado here is the second part to Escape to and from The Park. Cue the music. Empyrean by Celldweller.

_Italics_ = thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets}= Jareth mind speak

/ / = Silvertongue magic at work

More indications will be added or changed as needed or required.

* * *

><p>Ch. 6<p>

Escape To And From The Park Pt. 2

"Stay out of this, insolent youth." Hook was struggling to hold on to Sarah. "Or prepare to meet your doom."

"Bring it. Dark and sinister man." Moirai said.

At first it seem neither Hook or Moirai weren't going to do anything yet. Then Moirai moved in.

"You're killing her." Hook raised his hooked hand to Sarah's throat. "Though that is not what I had in mind."

Sarah froze, closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. She let out a faint cry.

Moirai stopped. "Alright." She said. _Me neither. _She thought as she thought of what to do next. "Lets talk then."

Hook stopped when Moirai did. "No." He said.

Nothing else happened and they reached a stand still.

Sarah felt helpless. She had faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. She fought her way to The Castle beyond The Goblin City. She faced its arrogant, hot-tempered, self-centered, and attractive King. Yet she still felt as helpless as a kid.

Many thoughts were racing through both girl's minds.

Moirai thoughts were close enough to regrets as they would get, which was not very often, as she rarely ever regretted anything and would do most things the same way. When would she learn to keep her mouth shut about certain things about herself.

Sarah thoughts were on her family and friends, she wish she hadn't dodged her father when she left. She also would have liked to get to know Cornelia and Toby better now that she was getting along with both of them. She was not jealous of Toby anymore. If her thoughts came to Jareth, things got complicated. She wanted to blame everything and nothing on him, to hate and love him, at the same time.

* * *

><p>Linda had finished her bath a good while ago, which she raveled in, she sort of even enjoyed being pampered by the goblins. She began to wonder if her daughter could be happy with Jareth. <em>Don't go there.<em> Linda mentally chided herself. _He is a character from a book, and she is just fifteen. _She was exploring the Castle. When a goblin with gray hair, curled horns, and had on a red dress, came up to her.

"There you is your ladyship, his Majesty wishes to speak with you." It said.

"Has he decided to let me go back home?" Linda asked.

"He didn't say." The goblin replied.

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Linda proclaimed and was about to continue her exploration of the castle.

"His Majesty thought you might feel that way and suggested I insist or you can go back to the dungeon." The goblin stood in Linda's way. "I have brought a couple of guards, though I thought I might try to persuade you first."

Linda was red with fury, why and how could she ever have thought her daughter could have been happy with him, he was insufferable. "I get the message, loud and clear." Linda huffed and glared.

"That's what I thought." The goblin smiled. "Come this way."

They went to the throne room, which the other goblin's were busy cleaning. Draped across his throne, Jareth's expression suggested he was in a pensive thought. Linda didn't have to guess what or who his thoughts were on, but her daughter couldn't be the only thing on his mind though. With the way he looked, she again wondered if they were a good match. S_top it Linda, don't play match maker yet for you own daughter, who is still only fifteen. You don't even know how old this immortal is, fictional or not._ She thought. "Ahem." She stopped in front of him. "You demanded to see me."

"That's a tad harsh." Jareth countered.

"But it's the truth and it hurts." Linda scowled as she made the remark.

"Is that so, don't tell me truth hurts." Jareth flashed an amused look, Linda and Sarah were so much alike. They were both smart, gorgeous, stubborn, and defiant. "I would like to inquire more about your daughter."

"What help would I be, I've been here this whole time." Linda was still scowling at him as crossed her arms. Her expression softened a little, then turned to concern. Something was starting to not feel right, like there was danger. Not danger for herself but for her daughter.

"That may be, surely you could still..." Jareth trailed off as he noticed her concerned look. "Something wrong?"

Linda neither confirmed nor denied anything at first, then nodded. "I think Sarah's in trouble."

Jareth called a crystal to have it show Sarah to them. It showed Sarah, a girl, and a man with a hook for a hand. At first neither of the two recognized Moirai. Only Linda recognized Hook from reading Peter Pan stories to Sarah when she was small.

Linda was really worried for Sarah after she saw the situation and saw Moirai was there. "What is that treacherous girl up to, she probably working with Hook."

He had never heard of this Hook before, but who ever he was, he was going to pay dearly for his treatment of Sarah. As for Moirai, if she was involved, she would suffer too. "Who?" He asked.

"Thats right, you'll not have heard of him, your from different books." Linda said as a matter of fact. "Hook is the villain from a book called 'Peter Pen'." She said, remembering her and Jim reading it to Sarah together when she was smaller.

"I think we're in agreement for me to rescue Sarah. Moirai can't be trusted." He vanished the crystal. "I just thought of a garden for Sarah when she comes here. My Labyrinth should be finished adjusting itself to accommodate the garden, and growing the garden. I think you'd like it too." He left in a flurry swirl of glitter.

Linda did agree, she wasn't happy about it, but she didn't trust Moirai. She hadn't seen her daughter in four or five years, and she already lost her again. She wondered if this was how King Stephen from 'Sleeping Beauty' felt. She didn't know what to think of his last comment before he left, but she would go see this garden, there was nothing else better to do at the moment.

* * *

><p>Moirai was still trying to figure out what to do next and had almost came up with something. Hook used what she told him, and was testing her, and he was going to make her regret she told him.<p>

Only Sarah noticed the snowy owl arrive. Relieved, a little. She sighed, both out of relief and frustration. Frustration that Jareth could now have power over her, yet how could she stay upset with him now.

"Your not safe yet lovely." Hook taunted. He was going to love playing with Moirai, Silver and her were always toying with him ever since their platonic relationship began. The more he could do to mess with her plans the better.

Jareth transformed into his glorious, and magnificent self. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

Moirai sort of thought loverboy would show, she knew it was Sarah she saw him watching. She would rather face him than Jadis though. The Bog of Eternal Stench or an Oubliette sounded better than being turned to stone, better than any other things Jadis had in mind for traitors.

At Jareth's appearance, a stunned Hook loosen his hold on Sarah.

Sarah ran towards Jareth and Moirai, only to happy to be out of Hook's grasp.

"Who... Who are you." Hook stammered as he recovered from being stunned.

"The lady's most displeased suitor." Jareth retorted through gritted teeth. "And you have foolishly incurred my wrath." Jareth snapped his fingers, and Hook vanished. "As for you." He turned to Moirai.

"Leave her alone, Jareth." Sarah moved closer to Moirai.

"This is the thanks I get for a good deed." Moirai said as she rolled her eyes. "I guess it's true, no good deed goes unpunished, remind me never to do them again." She said sarcastically.

Moirai and Jareth needed to talk, but in private, he didn't know how Moirai knew Sarah, not very many humans would stand up for a perfect stranger. Perhaps he misunderstood Moirai, perhaps not. Either way something was going on, and he didn't like being left out of the loop with things like that. "Thanks for what it. It looked to me like you were just standing there." Jareth said with an air of smugness.

Moirai remembered reading The Labyrinth, and that Jareth was sarcastic too from time to time. But that's not how he responded. Moirai just rolled her eyes again. Although she could get the better of him, she decided not to.

"Jareth!" Sarah scolded. "If it weren't for her, I would have been gone before you got here. Also we have to talk about a lot of things." Maybe their talk might help her sort out her feelings towards him, which should have been clear from the beginning. _He stole my brother._ She thought. _But that isn't the whole truth now is it. You know better. _She thought. Things would be difficult alright, but the sooner they were sorted out the better.

Jareth only nodded, he did agree that Sarah and he had a lot to talk about. {We do too... Moirai.} Jareth sent to Moirai with a smug look.

Moirai hid a look of shock and wonderment at how he knew her name, it completely slipped her mind that Linda could have told him it. "Well, lets get you home, ah.." Moirai said for show, she may know whose daughter Sarah was, but Sarah didn't really know her.

"Sarah." Sarah said with an out stretched hand.

"Moirai." Moirai took Sarah's hand and shook it.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Will everyone reconcile? Will Jadis notice her butt kissing minion is missing, does she even care he is gone. What will happen, keep reading. Something you wanna see, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. With that cue the music, There's No Going Back By Sick Puppies.

P.S. Sorry for being late with this chapter. Again keep reading. I bet you can guess who the goblin, who fetches Linda, is modeled after. More thanks to tmwillson3, I know you've been very busy lately, yet you took the time to go over things with me for my story. You're so kind, thank you soooo much.


	7. Ch 7 One Step Forward and Two Back

Disclaimer

As mush as I wished I owned any characters or rights at all, I don't. Not for Inkheart, Labyrinth, or any of the stories included in my story. All characters and rights belong to The Jim Henson Company, Cornelia Funke, and other correct authors of the other stories. I just play with the characters. Cue the music. One Step Closer By Bon Jovi.

_Italics_ = thoughts

{Squiggly Brackets}= Jareth mind speak

/ / = Silvertongue magic at work

More indications will be added or changed as needed or required.

* * *

><p>Ch. 7<p>

One Step Forward and Two Back

Aboveground

"Moirai!" Sarah stopped in her tracks. They had started to leave the park when she recognized the name.

"Humph. So he did tell you." Moirai said, a little dejected. "Let me just say... well... actually... its complicated." She hesitated.

Sarah was grateful that Moirai had helped rescue her, for that she could forgive her. Besides its wasn't like she was in cahoots with Hook, right? From how things transpired, that's how it looked at the moment to Sarah. "Alright."

"Don't ask pl..." Moirai was taken aback. There was a little suspicion in the back of her mind that that was a ploy for an explanation.

"Enligh..." Jareth was also taken aback, he thought Sarah would have had a hissy fit and complained about unfairness. Such a pity, he had wanted a reason to send Moirai where she belonged.

Sarah knew Moirai wouldn't want to talk about that sort of thing right now, she herself had been the same way. Of course she did want to know, but only when Moirai was ready to tell her. She also didn't want to go home alone at the moment, nor did she really want to be alone with either of the two either. "That doesn't matter. I'm still a little shaken, I just... want to go home." Which was true for the most part, it was kind of all a ploy too, it had been a good chance to practice using her right words too.

They continued walking to Sarah's home, in silence. Though, along the way, it did seem like Moirai wanted to say something every once in a while.

* * *

><p>Underground<p>

Linda found the garden, the flowers chosen were specific. She walked the garden in surprise. There were Mallows, Ipomoeas, Pink and whire roses, primroses, Anemone. There was lots more flowers and their meaning was the same, more or less. Mallow meant deep love. The pink and white roses, I still love you. Anemone, unfading love. _Wow._ She thought in amazement. As he said she would, she did like the garden, it was beyond beautiful. Where Sarah was concerned, Jareth was tenacious. She sighed. _I don't even know how Sarah feels about him, and she is still only fifteen. But just look at the message. In the Middle Ages girls were married off at her age. Juliet was just fourteen. I don't remember, but her betrothed before Romeo must have been in his mid to late twenties as was Romeo. It all just isn't fair. She_ thought. Other things were on her mind too. The more she thought of home and her family, she grew more anxious to go home. Then again the more time she spent in the underground, the more she felt she couldn't go back either. She walked the gardens until she got hungry, then went to see about getting something to eat.

"Wha..." A surprised Linda arrived at the throne room, she didn't know where the kitchen or dinging room was.

The goblins were up to their usual shenanigans, this time they invented a new game that somehow involved walking on the chickens.

"D-don't walk on the chickens!" Linda couldn't help but chide, regardless, the goblins just ignored her.

"Your Ladyship, you is wasting your breath, they only listens to His Majesty." The same goblin who brought Linda to see Jareth said with a chuckle. " Is you done looking at the garden?" It asked.

"Uh-huh. I am getting hungary though." Linda stated.

"I sees, this way. I'll show you to the kitchen and dining room." The goblin beckoned and lead the way.

Linda nodded and followed the goblin.

* * *

><p>Aboveground<p>

It was quite a shock for Jim to see Sarah come home so soon and with two others, it took him a while to recognize Moirai, but the man he did not. He noticed the man was not dressed in modern clothes, but a poets shirt with a brown cropped leather jacket with tails, and tight pants. It was sort of a relief that Sarah wasn't alone with the man, but he didn't like the fact it was Moirai. He and Dustfinger had planned to leave while Sarah was still at the park but this changed his mind. Jim went outside to meet them as they came up the drive way. "What happened? Why are you home so soon? And with them?" He asked, with acid in his voice as he looked from the man to Moirai, where most of it was didrected.

Moirai hung back, a sheepish and hurt look on her face. She knew she deserved that though, she hurt him first.

Jareth wasn't expecting such a welcome, he knew it wasn't all directed at him though, what had Moirai done. He caught a look at Moirai, by the looks of it, it was something she knew she deserved this for.

Moirai saw Jareth's glance and composed herself.

"Now, daddy, please don't worry. As you can see... I'm fine. I'll tell you everything, but promise not to get upset and just listen." Sarah said with a weary smile. She told Merlin to go to the garage, he listened.

Jim raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, I can do that." Then he notice a small scratch on Sarah's neck.

Sarah saw that her father noticed the scratch on her neck. She covered it with her hand. "You promised to just listen." She reminded him.

Jim furrowed his eyebrows, then relaxed his face. He nodded and sighed, waiting for her explaination.

Sarah told him the whole story, what happened and who Jareth was (minus some details). No her father wouldn't like the certain information that she kept to herself. "Thats what happened." she concluded.

Moirai didn't hold her breath hoping Jim would forgive her, but now that she felt regret, she worried he wouldn't. She felt fidgety, she didn't think she would worry this much.

It was silent for some time.

"What are you here for Moirai? What have you got planned?" Jim broke the silence, you could hear the animosity in his voice.

Moirai flinched at the accusing questions. "I'm not up to anything." Her voice faltered."After Silver told Jadis about his little rendezvous with you, she was peeved. She was going to turn him to stone. I stopped her, I lied and said I would find out what was going on." she paused. "Jadis only told you she was planning something. It was coincidence that she discovered Linda nosing around, she was going to turn her to stone, I convinced her to let me read her in to a book and use her as leverage to keep you out of the way. She never told you what it was she was planning did she." It wasn't a question. She wondered where Linda was, she should be here since Jareth and the others were. "I didn't know either for a while." She was so stupid for ever believing Jadis could be controlled or be manipulated so easily by the distraction of being told she was brought out of a book or being in the actual world the kids in the book had brought her to.

"How do I know your not lying right now?" Jim tried to be civil but he said it through gritted teeth.

Jareth had wondered little about the how or why Linda was in his kingdom, let alone who put her there. Whats done is done, like whats said I'd said.

"What if I told you that you already have Linda. What if I also told you Jadis's plan." Moirai looked seriously at Jim, this wasn't a question either. She started to wondered if they even knew they had Linda all along.

"What are you talking about. My dad told m..." Sarah was confused.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Jim interrupted and raised a hand to silence Sarah.

Jareth decided to change tactics since it was about to be revealed that it was his book that Linda was in. Besides if he still went through with the plan, yes he would have Sarah, but would he have her love.

"You really don't know!" Moirai was surprised at that.

"Isn't that obvious." Jim said with an edge to his voice. "Continue."

Moirai snapped out of the daze. "Linda was in the book your daughter read him out of." She gestured to Jareth. "She should have come out of the book to, I think. As for Jadis, she plans to destroy this world and every one like it. Ones that seem to have no magic. She heard of 'The Never-ending Story' and she wants to use the nothing."

"What!" Sarah and Jim said in unison.

Sarah looked at Jareth. She felt a little hurt. Her mom, Toby and she had been in the same vicinity and she missed a chance to see and perhaps save her mom. But she didn't know, how could she have known. She should loath Jareth with every fiber of her being because of Toby, her mother, and various other reasons (the cleaners, the bog of stench, the poisoned peach). Yet she was deep in denialville trying to fight the way she felt.

"So where is she now then?" Jim looked between Moirai and Jareth.

"I-I don't know. I thought she would be here." Moirai bit her lip.

"Jareth, where is she?" Sarah asked.

"You know very well where she is." Jareth answered. "I didn't know she was your mother when she appeared in my kingdom. She wanted to go home. I told her she could run my Labyrinth, if she won she could go home, she lost. I have never lied to you, nor do I plan to start. I admit when she lost I sent her to the dungeon. She is not someone who was wished away, only someone who is wished away is subject to being turned into a goblin. When I learned she was your mother, I let her out of the dungeon." Jareth defended himself.

"You're still not saying something?" Sarah grimaced.

Jim didn't like how any of that sounded in more ways than one. Or how familiar they seemed with each other. Technically keeping their gift a secret wasn't a lie, but it felt that way now, and this Jareth character said he had never lied, or so he says. He wondered if he really was the only liar here, he also wondered if Sarah would trust this Jareth based on that alone.

Just then Cornelia, holding Toby, came out to tell Jim he had another call. "Jim dear... Oh... Am I interrupting." She hesitated. This was a surprise, Sarah was back early and there were two others.

Dustfinger had heard the commotion and was right behind Cornelia. Not that he was concerned for her safety or anyone else's, besides there was no real danger here right now. Why would he loose his head over this family, when he couldn't for his own. He was such a coward, for a brief scary moment he considered not going home, that his family deserved a better husband and father. Yet Sarah's resemblance to his beloved Roxanne reminded him that he missed his family, the Wayless Woods (which he knew like his own scarred face), most everything back home actually. Except for Capricorn, Basta and the lot.

"Yes, what is it Cora?" Jim turned his attention to Cornelia. He saw that Dustfinger had been drawn out too by the scene they made.

"Right. You have another phone call and lunch is ready. I'm afraid... I wasn't expecting more guests." Cornelia continued.

Sarah let out a small sigh, just what was Jareth up to.

"I see, they weren't going to stay, in fact they were just leaving." Jim wanted to growl, instead he gathered up Sarah into a hug and ruffled her hair. "These two escorted Sarah safely home from the park."

"I am only to glad to have helped." Jareth gave a slight bow, glad for the interruption.

"Uh, yeah, same here." Moirai smiled, which oddly looked both forced and sincere.

Sarah was wide eyed and startled when her father gathered her in to a hug and ruffled her hair, he hadn't done that since she was small. It seemed everyone was acting a little different from themselves lately. They never heard what Jareth was holding back.

"Oh, are you sure? I don't mind making a couple more plates." Cornelia asked even if it seemed that wasn't what Jim wanted.

Jim was a little irked, he didn't want Moirai around.

"I'll decline, I really wouldn't want to impose." Moirai assured Cornelia, she knew that was the answer Jim wanted to hear.

"Only if you insist." Jareth replied.

"Of course your welcome." Cornelia said. "Though I feel I missed something just now. Did something happen?" She grimaced.

"Is everything ok?" Dustfinger asked.

"Yes... everything is fine now though." Sarah was still dumbfounded by her father's actions.

"All that matters is that Sarah is safe now. Now about that phone call." Jim went inside the house.

After a few seconds Cornelia with Toby followed Jim in to the house.

Dustfinger let Gwin out of his bag so he could stretch and run around.

Sarah thought it was sort of rude how her father treated Jareth and Moirai, true Moirai did deserve something of the sort, but she was trying to make up for what she had done; right? "Keeping an eye on me for my father are you Dustfinger?" Sarah snapped, she was not happy with how things turned out and was on the verge of having a hissy fit, things were starting to seem unfair.

"No, of course not." Dustfinger almost snapped back. "Cornelia insists I keep Gwin in my bag in the house."

"Look, I'm sorry, its just not my day." Sarah tried to apologize, it wasn't really his fault.

"I see, you don't have to explain. Much worse then not being able to get home." Dustfinger went inside. He had not trained Gwin, so the marten wouldn't have come when called anyway. Dustfinger wondered if Jim would still help him, he wasn't just upset about Sarah anymore. If not, perhaps he would see if Sarah would help. He knew Jim would kill him though if Sarah was involved, little did he know of Jareth's fondness for Sarah and what lengths he would go for her.

Moirai started to leave.

"Ugh." _That's right he is from a book, and he was trying to get home. That is worse than how this day has been going._ Sarah thought. She heard Moirai's receding footsteps. "Wait, I want to thank you. I'm sure.."

"Don't mention it." Moirai waved it off. "I... gotta book." She was going to say she didn't think she would be forgiven that easily, but changed her mind and walked off.

Jareth and Sarah were left alone in silence. An awkward moment for sure, probably wouldn't be the only one.

"Shall we go inside?" Jareth asked, he wanted to offer his arm and escort her properly, but now was not the time. So he gestured to the entrance to the house.

Sarah tried not to, but couldn't help but think it was like bringing home a boyfriend, it felt like it meant something. Or was she reading to much into it. If she uninvited him though, her father and Cornelia would say she was rude and wouldn't hear the end of it. She only nodded, she silently wished the day could be whitewashed of everything. _It's not fair._ She thought as they went inside.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

There's Ch. 7. I don't know whether or not to say I hope you like it cause of the angst. Anyway cue the music. Whitewash By Gin Blossoms.


	8. Ch 8 Let The Wild Rumpus Start

Notes/Disclaimer

If you're worried I have forgotten a crucial part, like when things come out of books. 'Fear not'. I had an idea to include some small details like revealing the exchange that happens something like in the movie version of Inkheart.

Moving on; I still don't own any characters or rights from Labyrinth, Inkheart, or any other books that are used in my story. I...

Jareth: Give it up. Never going to happen.

Sarah: No banter, the story must go on.

Me: Fine, but I wasn't gonna make a wish. Cue the music: Am I Ever Gonna Find Out Lifehouse

_Italics_= Thought

/ /= Silvertongue magic at work.

{Squiggly Brackets}= Jareth mind speak

More indications will be added or changed as needed.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8<p>

Let The Wild Rumpus Start

Jadis's lair

"Nothing! Nothing!" Jadis shouted. "How dare you come back then." She gave an icy glare.

"I didn't promise anything. I didn't really..." Moirai tried to act as usual.

Jadis sneered as she interrupted. "Oh never mind. Silver came back a while ago and there are more than enough books. Time to get started." She composed herself.

"Are you positive? Isn't it tradition to conduct things like this during a full moon?" Moirai joked.

"Is that cold feet..." Jadis narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Or betrayal." She watched for anything from Moirai. "Traitors... can be fun." She slithered over and grabbed Moirai's chin.

Moirai gave a nervous laugh. "Th-that's not it, rubbish. Forgive me if I get a little homesick when everything is gone." That was a good excuse. She slipped out of Jadis's grasp.

There was rage in Jadis's eyes; she had been too lenient and patient with this insolent girl. If she didn't need the wretched girl, she would have turned her to stone long ago. Something was off about Moirai. Was it really as Moirai said? Or was nothing what it seemed. "I don't care if we try reading it some place else first. I want 'The Nothing' read out yesterday! No more messing around!"

There was one particular world Jadis wanted annihilated first. No Cair Paravel, no thrones, no prophecy. Even if it meant the sacrificing of Narnia, that was better than giving up whatever power she had there. Aslan would pay.

"Crystal clear message received. If it would please you. I'll get right on that now as you wish." Moirai had not been stupid enough to actually go back to The White Witch with nothing; she was back at Sarah's favorite park. She had conjured up a double and sent it in her own place instead. It worked so far, but it seemed Jadis was suspicious. The double left the room and disappeared; it wasn't designed to stick around any longer than needed.

Back at the park, Moirai rolled her eyes._ That nervous laugh was cliche. I can barely believe she isn't more suspicious._ Well the double wasn't exactly like her and controlling it was a little tough, even if it was made with a small amount of her own essence. She did hear what her double heard, which didn't sound good. She headed back to the Williams' home.

* * *

><p>Back at the Williams' home<p>

"Calm down and slow down. What's going on, say that again." A colleague had called to tell Jim that weird things were happening. Things like people and buildings vanishing and appearing; the coworker rambled on and on in shock. Jim thought Sarah had only read one character out of that book of hers, 'Labyrinth'. He had been expecting something small. He knew something must take the place of who or whatever came out of a book.

But what no one knew was that Sarah had read the entire Labyrinth out of its book, the consequences for that could be different, and bigger.

"Sarah? May I ask who that... gentleman is?" Cornelia whispered to Sarah. First Jim tells stories of having some secret ability. Now some... some... Oddly dress man was in their home. Everyone said he had helped save Sarah. She could barely believe that.

"This is Jar... The Goblin King." Sarah's feelings about Jareth were still mixed, and they were messing with her again; so the internal struggle continued. _Why deny it? Because he had stolen your baby brother, that's why_. The thought had been her go-to excuse, a good one though it may be. She sighed quietly, who did she think she was kidding. At least out loud she wouldn't say she was in love. She knew there was a big age difference, of course her father and Cornelia would definitely disapprove. Especially because she, Sarah, was still just fifteen.

Did she imagine a sigh escape Sarah? "You mean from your book?" Cornelia chuckled. "Don't tell me your father has rubbed off on you. Really!" It was quite preposterous that this gentleman was from Sarah's book, as she claimed. Maybe another fan of the book, yes, but from it? Laughable.

"Is that really so hard to believe." Dustfinger said in disbelief, it was irritating enough that everything so far had held them up from retrieving his book so he could go home. "Can you not see we do not fit in, in your world. Even I can tell he is not from this world," he said exasperatedly.

"Madam. I assure you, they are correct." Jareth was mostly defending Sarah. He was sort of starting to tolerate Dirtfiddle, or whatever his name was.

Jim clumsily hung up the phone. Words escaped him, and had made a huge mistake not telling anything to Sarah. "But she only read out one character. Right?" He mumbled. This was not supposed to happen like this. Moirai did say she thought Linda should have been read out, too. Did she know something more? If Linda was back? Jadis no longer had power over him. But where and how was Linda? Who did he love more? Could he really do that, choose between Linda or Cora? How did Sarah get that book? He went to join the others as those thoughts ran through his head, brows furrowed. "Sarah?" He spoke. "I know you're always reciting your books and fantasies in that park you always go to, but, how much did you read aloud?"

No one expected to hear a knock on the front door of the Williams' home just then.

Cornelia answered it; it was sort of a relief. All of them believed that creative story. "Oh, it's you!?"

"I have to talk to Jim." Moirai grimaced. "Please." She forced a half smile.

Jim had half-hoped that it was Linda; he also half-dreaded it would be. If it was all the same he wasn't too happy it was Moirai's voice he had heard. He couldn't decide whether or not to be relieved. What did she want now? He went to the door. "I'm right here; I believe I've said all I want." He hastily closed the door.

Cornelia, a little shocked, went back to join the others. She had never seen Jim like this.

Moirai quickly stuck her foot in the door. "I-I... I'm so sorry; I made a mistake. Jadis wants 'The Nothing' read out. With Linda free, The White Witch has no power over you. Me, I swore I wouldn't read her back into her story." She looked down in avoidance.

Jim looked to Sarah, Moirai wasn't the only one to make a mistake; he opened the door. "You couldn't have come at a better time. I was just about to tell everyone something that has happened. I think you need to hear it." He stood aside to let Moirai in. "I also never got to tell you critical information about our ability."

Moirai hesitated before going inside.

Jim closed the door after her, and the both of them went back to join the others. "Now, Sarah, I believe you were about to answer me. How much did you read aloud?"

"I guess I've recited 'Labyrinth' many times." Sarah replied, confused. What did that have to do with anything. "What's going on?" She asked.

It didn't really answer his question, but Jim thought about that for a moment. That wasn't it though. Sarah just developed their shared ability, yet it seemed to work different with her. "The world has been turned upside down." He didn't sugar coat anything as he told them of what his coworker told him. "I expected something like this to happen, but not on this scale. When we read something or someone out of a book, something or someone needs to replace who or whatever came out."

Toby started crying.

"Oh really." Cornelia went to check on Toby; she had worried the whole time if everyone was going to wake him up or not.

"Wait a minute!" Sarah huffed. "You expected repercussions! You weren't going to tell me anything; you did that anyway!"

To protect Sarah, yes. Jim would have done anything. "And I regret it, but that won't change the bigger problem. Putting things right won't be easy, nor will keeping the world from falling down."

Meanwhile a midst the disarray in town, which some looters took advantage of, a man and his daughter had appeared.

"Mo? Mo, what happened? Where are we?" Maggie looked around, a little confused.

"WHOA! Where did you two come from!?" A surprised looter stumbled backwards and scrambled away with out waiting for a reply.

"Maggie! Thank goodness." Mortimer Folchart embraced Maggie. "Resa!" He shouted as he scanned chaotic crowd. Everybody he saw looked like they had seen a mummy or something.

Maggie returned a quick squeeze to her father. "I don't think mum is here, and I don't think we've come at a good time." She looked around again, as best she could from Mo's arms. "Mo, you can let go now."

Mo released Maggie. "You know, I think you're right." They needed to get out of there, just at the edge of the town there was a park and nice suburban neighborhood. He felt drawn in that direction, perhaps because it just looked safe. He didn't know; he only knew they needed to get out of there. "Maggie, let's get moving." He ushered Maggie in the direction of the park, looking back he noticed some of the buildings he had seen, had disappeared. "Someone did this."

"What do you mean? " Maggie asked, "You mean this bedlam, or bringing us here?" Where was here? Were they in a book? It didn't seem like they were though.

Mo thought the feeling would dissipate when they reached the park, it didn't. "A bit of both in a way, this seems different somehow."

"Different?" Maggie questioned.

"People and things are disappearing and appearing at random. Something else is going on." Mo looked around and concentrated on where he was being drawn.

"Did we not reach where we are going?" Maggie looked around the park, too.

"Not exactly, I don't think so." Mo replied.

That barely made sense to Maggie. "Where are we going then?"

"That way." Mo pointed in the direction past a bridge over the pond.

Moirai had been more worried about being unheard by Jim; this was worse. "Won't Jadis be giddy," she said halfheartedly. She knew whatever she did, or however much she helped, wouldn't make up for anything. She was going to share her plan, but she was trying to avoid Jareth. She had 'recruited' those goblins, other beings and creatures for her plan to fight Jadis. But even if she did the world might fall apart first by how it sounded.

It might be a bit more difficult to deal with both Jadis and what was happening in town, but they had to nonetheless; and soon.

"What exactly did you..." Sarah thought if Moirai used her own right words she could get around that promise, like Sarah herself did with Sir Didymus.

"No good, I thought of every which way I could without breaking my sacred vow." Moirai interrupted. " I-I did have one idea to fight her; this was before I left the book for you to find. I wanted to set things right." Moirai was still a little sheepish. "Jadis absolutely adores traitors." She joked halfheartedly.

"Then you had a much better plan." Jim stated. "Making me look like the traitor."

"No, you got the wrong idea. I think my plan might work better as a distraction now." Moirai crossed her arms.

"So that's why you stole my best goblins." Jareth was slightly amused, but still annoyed. No one used him or his goblins; no one.

"What's wrong with the distraction that's going on now." Dustfinger chimed in.

"As good a point as that is Dustfinger." Jim grabbed Dustfinger by the lapels of his duster. "I will not allow you to risk my family or our home just so you can go home to yours."

Maggie followed Mo behind a green house and a gray house, where they stopped.

"Are we lost?" Maggie, puzzled, looked to Mo. He had always been a horrible navigator; she put herself in charge of looking over the maps and directions. She had done them both a favor; but he hadn't told her where they were headed, granted they hadn't expected to suddenly be some place else.

"We're not lost." Mo smiled. "The journey is..."

"Part of the fun." Both Mo and Maggie said in unison.

"Ok then, let's go..." Maggie looked to the left and to the right. She had noticed they never went left, and it might be just a hunch; but she felt they should keep going right, "go right."

"Huh..." Mo had decided to try going left. "Did you say something?" He turned back to Maggie.

"Don't go that way." Maggie said. "We've never went left. Only right."

"Are you sure?" Mo was surprised Maggie had noticed that detail.

"When we're riding in a car; who's the driver? Dad. Who's the navigator? Me." Maggie stated. "Have I ever got us lost before?"

"No." Mo admitted.

"No." Maggie agreed.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Sorry for the wait. Well that's chapter 8. A special thanks to tmwillson3 as always for your advice, guidance, and encouragement. Also a thank you to Luna Bass, now I can't see giving a better example or explaining the exchange that happens without introducing Mo and Maggie. Cue the music: Mystique by Blue Stahli


	9. There's Not A Word Yet, For Old Friends

Notes/Disclaimer

I don't own any rights or characters from Labyrinth, Inkheart, or any movies/books used in my story. The only rights/ characters I own are Moirai and Pyixnee.

Cue the music: High Heeled Low Life by Blue Stahli

_Italics_= Thought

/ /= Silvertongue magic at work.

{Squiggly Brackets}= Jareth mind speak

More indications will be added or changed as needed.

* * *

><p>Ch. 9<p>

There's Not A Word Yet, For Old Friends Who've Just Met.

Pt. 1

Underground

Eating faerie food imprisoned you in the faerie world with an interminable craving for faerie food. Linda knew this, she wonder if it even counted if the faerie food was from a book. Nonetheless she tried not to let her worry show. "Might I get your name, and actually..." Linda was about to change her mind about eating, if it wasn't too late.

"Pyixnee, Yours Ladyship. Yous ain't goin' to eats?" Pyixnee was a little amused, as not all humans were so hesitant. They either knew and wouldn't eat faerie food or were easily tricked like Sarah with the peach. "How I sees it, is yous any less detained."

Linda could see Pyixnee's point. "You're right." _Besides if the Goblin King was really in love with my daughter... No... No... No._ She mentally shook the thought away, what was she getting worked up about? He was fictitious, and Sarah was only fifteen. Perhaps fictitious wasn't the right word; there was a fine line between fantasy and reality, and an age difference. She grimaced; she was doing it again. "Still, I am not hungry anymore."

Linda would just have to take a step back; Sarah can handle herself now. Right? She did beat the Gobling King and his labyrinth after all.

"Is yous sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Linda's stomach growled.

Pyixnee raised an eyebrow."Of course yous is hungry. Did yous think we's only has faerie food." She laughed; she had been letting Linda think there was only faerie food to eat, which wasn't true. Call it a prank, and it had been fun to pull.

"What!? You mean you let me think... You're horrible."

"No's I's ain't, I's is Pyixnee. I's may not be exactly like other goblins, but I's is one." Pyixnee proclaimed proudly.

Linda tried not to laugh. "You're right, again."

"Alright thens, offs to the dining hall nows then." Pyixnee led the way to the dining hall.

Linda followed, smiling and shaking her head. It seemed she always found something that made part of her want to root for Jareth and Sarah. Or was it that she subconsciously, and secretly wanted to see them together.

* * *

><p>Aboveground<p>

Mo and Maggie didn't have to go much further, they were close.

"Umm... Mo." Maggie tried to get Mo's attention.

"To the right, right."

They were almost there.

"R-right... actually I was wondering if you've seen a dinosaur?" Maggie laughed nervously.

"Not with skin on it." Mo replied, that question was out of the blue. "Why do you ask?"

A velocirapto cawed, surprised and a little disoriented by its new surroundings. Then it saw Mo and Maggie.

"S-stole is such a harsh word." Moirai tried to act brave. "I think cadged is more appropriate." She knew the act was weak.

"Don't look at me like that." Dustfinger tried, unsuccessfully, to shove Jim off of himself. He was only trying to help; the quickest way possible, too, he might add. All the faster to get home.

"Everybody stop." Cornelia came down with Toby. "It's bad enough Toby was woken up a little early, but this is... is... ridiculous."

"Agreed," Sarah said with minute apprehension. "Believe it or not. My run through the Labyrinth and facing its King," she was less shambolic than she had been, now that she accepted she had developed feelings for Jareth; "has taught me that sometimes things are easier with help. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends." Sarah said with confidence as she commended her friends. "Now we have two problems to deal with, and we aren't going to solve them bickering about subtleties."

Jim's jaw dropped. Who was this girl? What had she done with his daughter? Don't get him wrong, he liked that Sarah had matured. It is just... he would miss his little girl, it seemed he blinked, and suddenly she was this... older and wiser woman before him.

Cornelia did a double take; this was a new Sarah to her. She had never seen this side of her step-daughter before; it was a bit refreshing.

Jareth couldn't have been more proud of his future Queen.

_Moi!?_ Her, Moirai bickering, she didn't quite see it that way. But she felt somewhat guilty.

Dustfinger seemed to feel a little as Moirai did. This was what he got for trying to help, in what sense did they think he wasn't helping.

Everyone knew Sarah was right. Before they could come to terms though, they heard an animal, not one they've heard before.

Merlin barked from the window.

Jim let go of Dustfinger; he ran outside to look.

Cornelia stayed inside with Toby, while the others followed Jim.

"Mags, what do you call a blind dinosaur?" Mo tried to keep the mood light while he looked around for more raptors; they were pack hunters, according to Dr. Grant's first book. It had been a better read than Ian Malcolm's book, which was preachy and chaotic, and he seemed high on himself. But what else did you expect from the self-proclaimed chaotician.

Luckily it was just the one raptor. But how was it there, and what exactly was going on?

"I don't know, what do you call a blind dinosaur?"

The raptor screeched and charged Mo and Maggie.

They took off running down the trail through some trees and shrubs.

"Everybody get back inside!" Jim saw a man and a girl burst from the trail Sarah took when she went to the park; they were being chased, he could barely believe it, by a dinosaur. "This way! Must go faster!"

"Don't stop, Maggie!" Mo turned around to face the raptor and slow it down anyway he could.

The raptor stopped and purred.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Cue music: Razorface By Celldweller

Big, big thank you to tmwilson3 for being my beta. And for so much more.


	10. There's Not A Word Yet Pt 2

Disclaimer

I do not own any rights or characters from Inkheart, Labyrinth, or from any other book or movie used in my story.

**I made this Ch. Pt. 2 to the previous Ch. and updated that title to reflect.**

Cue the music: Earth Scraper By Celldweller

_Italics_ = thought

/= Silvertongue magic at work

{Squiggly brackets} - Jareth mind speak

More indications will be added as needed or required and changed accordingly.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10<p>

There Is Not A Word Yet, For Friends Who've Just Met

Pt. 2

"Don't stop, Maggie!" Mo turned around to face the raptor and slow it down anyway he could.

The raptor stopped and purred.

Maggie tried not to look back at her father as she ran towards the man and safety.

"That's right, young lady, don't look back." Jim tried not to worry the girl as he guided her inside.

Everyone, except Jareth, had already gone back inside when the girl reached them.

The raptor was ready to pounce.

Mo was ready to punch the raptor, but also closed his eyes.

Jareth wasn't exactly interested in protecting the man facing the creature, whatever it was. If it meant protecting his future Queen, not to mention her family, so be it. He transformed into a snowy white owl and flew over the creature and swooped down on it a few times. {"Follow after your daughter."}

Everyone, except Sarah, gasped as they watched what was going on outside, and saw that Jareth had transformed into an owl.

Sarah was a little worried for Jareth, and she was proud and surprised. She hadn't expected that from him.

Mo opened his eyes, expecting to see someone else there with him. He was startled to see it seemed he was alone, except for the raptor, and now an owl that had started attacking the raptor.

The raptor snapped at Jareth.

Sarah flinched. She didn't know if she could watch any longer, so she looked away. She knew he was more than likely to be alright.

{"Well. Get going."}Jareth quickly moved out of the way and flew higher for another dive. He would transform back to himself and magic the creature to an oubliette when the man was with everyone else.

The raptor screeched with frustration and almost went back to stalking Mo.

Jareth dove at the creature again to regain its attention.

_Great! I'm taking orders from a bird. You are loosing it, Mo, old buddy._ Mo pulled himself together and hurried after Maggie and the man.

Jareth transformed back into himself.

The raptor was momentarily confused.

Jareth took advantage of the creature's confusion and sent it to an oubliette.

With that taken care of, Jareth went back to the Williams' home.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"Yeah thanks." Mo hugged Maggie, then looked her up and down to see if she was hurt or anything.

"I'm fine, Mo." Maggie protested.

As she said, Maggie was fine, thankfully. "I'm Mortimer Folchart, and this is my daughter Maggie." Mo introduced themselves.

"Not at all." Jim held his hand out to shake Mr. Folchart's hand. "My name is Jim Williams, and this is my wife Cornelia, my son Toby, and my daughter Sarah. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Folchart." Jim also introduced his family and himself.

"Mortimer or Mo is fine; nice to meet you, too." Mo said as he shook Jim's hand. "May I ask who your other acquaintances are?" he asked.

"I'm Moirai." Moirai waved.

Dustfinger waved nonchalantly. "I'm Dustfinger."

Mo felt that, for some reason, he knew Dustfinger; yet this was the first time they'd met.

"You're welcome." Came Jareth's smug voice as he came inside. "I'm Jareth."

Sarah rolled her eyes; he didn't have to be that smug. All the same she was glad he was safe, and that he'd helped, something she never dreamed he'd do.

Mo and Maggie looked at each other, well he did rescue Mo.

"Yes, well... again, thank you." Mo said.

Maggie nodded.

With adrenaline running through them, Mo, and Maggie must be hungry, or at least need the comfort. "That excitement must have scared you hungry. I'll go make something." Cornelia offered and handed Toby to Jim and went to the kitchen.

_Wait, was this Jareth guy... the owl!? _Mo decided not to confuse himself more and let the thought go. "Uh... Sure."

"Yes please." Maggie answered Cornelia and gave a hesitant smile.

"Speaking of which; how did that dinosaur get here? Better yet, how did we get here?" Mo asked. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on?"

Jim grimaced as he explained his a gift and that his daughter inherited it. That she unknowingly brought out everything from one of her books, that the fabric of reality was affected because so much of one world had been brought into another.

Mo was a little amused, he had not thought there were others like him and his daughter. This meeting was surprising and unexpected. A little. "This is my first time meeting others that we share this affliction with. You say your daughter just developed it; she already seems so powerful."

"It would seem so..." Jim grimaced. "Well I neglected to properly prepare her, I tried to protect her from it instead."

"It's not easy being a dad." Mo sympathized.

"I could say the same about mothers," Cornelia came back with a tray on which there were some sandwiches, a couple of ants on a log, and drinks. She smiled. "But anyways, you're both good at being fathers."

That stung Dustfinger a little, but, you couldn't say he wasn't trying. He was trying to get back home to actually try and be a father.

"Thank you, for the sandwich, too." Mo brought the topic back on track. "So... You did explain a lot. I'm not going to push it, but it seems you're hiding something else." He grabbed a sandwich.

"You're welcome." Cornelia set the tray of food and drink on the near a near by table stand.

Maggie grabbed a sandwich, an ants on a log, and a drink. "Thank you, again."

Merlin sneaked over to Maggie, perked his ears up and cocked his head to the side, hoping for food to be shared.

Which it was, Maggie liked Merlin. She petted him after she set her drink back down on the tray on the table stand.

Oh, Merlin loved his human Sarah, but the new human was alright, too.

Jim handed Toby back to Cornelia.

Mortimer was sharp. Jim didn't know if he wanted to share much more than he already had. On one hand it was their problem, and their's alone, to deal with; on the other they could use all the help they could get.

"Oh, just tell him." Moirai interjected. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

Sarah agreed. "Keeping secrets is how this all started." She probably would have to live up to those words sooner or later and admit her feelings to Jareth. Of course he might already know, and was waiting for Sarah to admit it out loud.

"Alright, fine." Jim frowned. "But, how did you know?"

"I didn't, but, that's always the story." Mo said, then took a bite of sandwich.

Dustfinger liked this guy already, clever guy alright.

Jareth was a little impressed.

"My daughter had nothing to do with this." Jim started. "When I first found out I had this affliction, I read from 'The Chronicles of Narnia'; I read out the White Witch."

"Jadis, huh." Mo recalled the story. "The kids that brought her into their world had to send her to Narnia. She would have destroyed the world if they hadn't." Mo took a drink. "That was in the story, though. Now that she is actually in the real world, does she still want to destroy this world?"

"I think I'll bring Toby back upstairs and play with him." This was still a little much for Cornelia.

"Alright, Cora." Jim acknowledged with a nod.

"I gotta book. Bye." That reminded Moirai the double wasn't around anymore to cover for her, and she still had to make it look like she was preparing to read out 'The Nothing'.

With all that was going on, the little bit of magic that was barely in this world was growing, along with the destruction. Moirai could sense that; soon Jadis might as well, if she hadn't already. With that she headed out the door and walked to an area where no one would see her use magic to head back to Jadis's, not that that mattered.

"What's her deal?" Mo polished off his sandwich and picked up his drink. "Never mind. Do you have a plan for what's going on and Jadis?" He asked.

"Yes, well, that is another story for another time." Jim replied. "Yes, the White Witch does. As for plans... No." He answered Mo.

"You could teach your daughter more about our affliction and how to send things and characters back to their books; maybe that will fix one problem. And I could help deal with the other problem, Jadis." Mo Suggested. "Mind if we have a seat?" He asked, then took a drink.

Jareth wasn't amused with that one bit; he had no intentions of going back into his book without Sarah as his Queen, maybe no intentions what-so-ever of going back into his book.

Sarah sat down on a chair nearest to the stairs.

"Be my guest." Jim nodded. "I wouldn't turn down your help against J-Jadis, but that doesn't bother me too much. It's teaching Sarah how read characters and things back. We don't know it will correct things." He sat down in a chair opposite the couch.

Mo sat down on the couch. "Whether it will or won't, the only way to find out, is try."

Maggie took a seat on the stairs, she ate the other half of her ants on a log. Merlin sat in front of her, in hopes she still had food. "Sorry... Uh... There is no more." She hadn't asked the dogs name. "Your dog is adorable; might I ask your dog's name." She asked Sarah.

"His name is Merlin. Sorry I didn't introduce you two earlier." Sarah said. "He warmed up to you pretty fast."

"After Merlin Ambrosius?" Maggie petted Merlin as he laid his head in her lap, still hoping for more food. "Nice."

Sarah nodded. "It was my dad's idea. He would read me all sorts of stories. Some of my favorites were about Camelot, King Arthur, and his knights of the Round Table. But he stopped reading to me one day. I didn't find out why until last night."

"I still think what I thought before." Dustfinger voiced; he also sat on the couch.

Jareth sat in another chair opposite the couch.

"That is another way, but, I still won't let you risk my family and home." Jim set an icy stare on Dustfinger.

Other plans were thought of and shared.

Jareth even came up with a few good ones, hoping to gain Sarah's father's blessing in the near future when he asked to court Sarah.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Thanks again to tmwilson3 for being my beta reader, for your guidance, and so much more.

Cue the music: We Don't Run by Bon Jovi off their newest album Burning Bridges.


End file.
